World of the Dead Part II: Winter Crisis
by The Author Revolutionary
Summary: Three months has passed since the Eds and their friends came to New Chicago, but is the city that protects them really safe? Read as the Eds faced an enemy that will push them and their friends to their limits! The true strength of everyone comes alive as the battle to stay alive goes strong. Allies are gained. Enemies are born. Sequel to Edpocalyspe: The World of the Dead.
1. Crisis Begins Arc: Times in Paradise

**This story is back! Yeah bitches!**

**OMG I'm back and so is the second story that I said I will do, yeah living the promise that others promise but never deliver. It has been quite a ride for our main Heroes and we seen many things happen. But its been three months and you all will be shocked and surprised by what will happen.**

**If you have read the Winter Crisis Sneak Peek some may wonder why_ Eddy _has a _drinking problem _and why is he doing it. Did Ed sound harsher than ever before and who was that boy watching them on the roof? Do I really need to answer the last question.**

**For those who might and might not notice, Ed will have a glove like version of Kratos, God of War Series, Nemean Cestus, minus the jaws...yet. Eddy will have a weapons featured in the Mass Effect Series. Just look those up once you see them to get a base understanding of what they are.**

**Enough talk! Lets get on and no more title pages!**

'' Normal Speech''

_' Thought Speech'_

_Emphasize _

**Primary Weapons**

_Attachments/Tactical Equipment_

_**Secondary Weapon(Sidearm)**_

**The Crisis Begins Arc: Chapter 1: Times in Paradise**

_**Sun Shadow's Base: 12:31 P.M Tuesday, December 15th 2013 Three Months After Arriving**_

Despite the sun rising it was still a gray day, gray and white clouds littered the sky blocking out anything that was in the sky. A common sight in the winters of Chicago. Snow fall lasted for two days straight making mounds of snow that blocked off nearly every entrance that was on street level but soldiers and workers made why by mowing down the snow and despite the still high level of snow it was a normal day just a lot more colder to the newcomers and long time residents of Chicago.

Even in the zombie apocalypse things were just as normal as it use to, just with a few additions. People walked the streets covered head to toe in heavy winter coats, gloves, scarfs, and boots. Kids stuck next to their parents covered like the adults all around. Merchants yelled from their stalls offering discount prices for Christmas gifts while many flocked over to get the good items for their love ones. Just a normal before Christmas time which brings us to our heroes returning from another successful mission.

'' This sucks! Why the hell did we take _that _job?'' Eddy asked his breath clearly shown in the winter air rudely dressed finely in the Sun Shadower uniform for his fighter type. Dark blue pants and boots and black long sleeve shirt. Over that was a black bullet proof vest and had bendable knee and elbow pads. Due to the cold he wore a yellow jacket throwing off the color.

His weapons was on both his sides which was two different sub-machine guns, one was the_ M-12 Locust _which was used for stealth and assault fights and was Eddy's favorite. Low clip, Medium damage, high fire rate and accuracy. On the right was his full on assault SMG which was the **MP7** Eddy's favorite with _Extended Mags_ and _Red Dot Sight_. He had gotten his first two yo-yos from Cori at the cost of melting down his blades and making them into said yo-yos. There completely metal and four blades stuck out when he pressed the button on the side There was green dollar signs on them with black on the rest of the yo-yo.

'' I agree with Eddy, I did not come with _all _my weapons to handle a small band of Townies.'' Ed said his voice slightly deeper. He wore a bulkier form than the other two, just a standard custom made bulletproof armor from the military, dark blue and purple camouflage. Under all the protection was a light blue shirt, olive green pants, and jade colored boots. He gave up his jacket after the _Event_. On one of the belt straps that was on him was a silver skull mask. The material helped keep him warm.

His weapons consists of a **PKP Pecheneg** with a_ US Holographic Sight_, three **C4 **packs, a **SPAS-12** with _Buckshot bullets_, and a _**44. Magnum**_ for his sidearm. On his back was a case of ammo for explosives, rocket launchers, and guns. His** Heavy Cestus** which was silver and had spiked knuckles nearly doubled his already superhuman strength. All of the weapons and the ammo case made it heavy for even Ed to keep up.

'' At least the credits was good, four hundred more to my savings and Eddy, I think we should consider ourselves lucky to even get a job in this cold and just ten days away from Christmas.'' Double D remarked checking his card with his scanner to see how much money he had. Edd wore black gloves with metal plating on the back and fingers with slits at the finger joints so bend. He had on a bulletproof vest and that was pretty much it for his protection. He wore a black shirt under the vest and black pants and boots. Around his neck was a the___M.P.V.G_(Multiple Purpose Vision Goggles) a new tech goggles made by the Tech Division back at their base that was just like the goggles Dante made but improved.

Double D had only three weapons. Two _**G18 Suppressed **_and his own special weapons: the **M98B Bravo** with a _Bipod_. On his back was a small back pack which contained his _Cloak_ that blends in to the environment around him so basically he was invisible as long as his _entire _body was covered by the _Cloak_.

'' So I rather be at the Coffee Bar than be here.'' Eddy muttered.

'' Ah yes I keep forgetting your drinking problem,'' Edd said sarcastically,'' you know spending your time drinking isn't a good way for you to continue your life. God knows why the government would say that kids after the age of fourteen can join a Guild and that makes them an adult. Besides that Lee wouldn't want you to live this way.'' Edd said.

Eddy stopped dead in his tracks making the others stop as well. Eddy turned pulling out his **MP7 **and aiming it directly at the teen's head and Edd stood still his face emotionless as he and Eddy stared down. Ed stood by sweating.

'' Don't you _ever fucking_ say what Lee would have want for me. You didn't know her the way I did.'' Eddy said the venom nearly visible.

'' We were friends and I know that she wouldn't want you mopping around. Its nearly been three months since it happened and Ed has move on, he even went on dating again. At best Lee would be disappointed in what you are doing.'' Edd said knowing he was in dangerous territory and he saw Eddy's trigger finger twitch and his hands slowly moved to his pistols in their holsters. Before anything could happen Eddy huffed and turned putting his weapon away and walking from the two Eds. Edd moved his hands back to his side watching his friend's back as he walked away from them.

'' You think that was a good idea making Eddy mad?'' Ed asked.

'' No, but he needs to grow up its been three months since their deaths I thought he would man up and move on.'' Double D stated.

'' Well Double D I think you were wrong for what you said. You still have Marie while Eddy and I lost Lee and May. Unless you experience the same lose you will never see Eddy's perspective on the matter. I may have moved on but my heart still belongs to May and forever will be no matter how many times I fall in love.'' Ed told to the smart-Ed and with that walked away from Edd.

'' When did I become the bad guy.'' Double D sighed as he was left alone and made way to catch up to them his boots crunching on the snow covered sidewalk as he did so.

Nearly three months has pass since the Group arrived to their new home called New Chicago, one of the three strongholds that was all that was left of civilization. The others were Washington D.C and L.A, there was small colonies but had no near importance as the strongholds, who steel black walls kept the citizens safe inside and for life to continue as if the virus never happened, just different. After coming to the city and joining Jon Capler's assassin order called the Sun Shadows.

In agreement they were assign trainers that taught them their deadly arts and became stronger by the day. A week later, Jon' strategy, to many in the order considered genius and perfect, which was to capture a base to restart the Sun Shadows, which was destroyed decades ago by corruption and betrayals. In the process ranks were made among the Shadowers. Jon was considered the Leader and Alpha Shadow, those who was high rank but lower than Jon was called Elites and consists of Cori, Brunzo, La, June, Antony, and four new Elites joined, Techlin, Kasumi Goto, Oron S. Valk, and Corvo Attano.(Yes I added these guys.)

Techlin was already strong enough to able to take on a small army. Kasumi Goto was a middle age Asian woman who wore black clothing similar to a medieval thief and who identity was unknown to all but Jon who promised not to say a word. She was the one who brung the Cloaking technology to them and was considered the best thief in the world, though her enemies were many, they all didn't know what she looked like or her name. Her skills included primary stealth and since it was a thing everyone needed in the Sun Shadows she taught everyone on her expertise but not all and few were given the _Cloak_

Oron S. Valk, as he said last time with his encounter with the group, was an expert medical soldier whose skills were unmatched by many. He taught the medics of each platoon. Finally was Corvo Attano, a strong man, who was a bodyguard to late wife, Jessamine Kaldwin, in L.A and barely escaped with his and his daughter's life who was heir to a successful company with millions of dollars. He was set on revenge and killed nearly everyone in his quest up into the point of getting to the one in charge but he slipped away and so he and his daughter ran. He was much like Kasumi, but was more of stealth attack than reconnaissance like Kasumi, Jon said to evaluate him he asked to clear a small base of Jackals, twenty-three bandits in all, and he did so with one blade, and without alerting anyone. It was apparent that his daughter, Emily Kaldwin, lived in the base and helped out when she could.

Lower rank than the Elites was the 1st and 2nd Lieutenants, with some Elites having one not two. The 1st Lieutenants was the Ed under Brunzo, Eddy under Cori and La, and Double D under June and Kasumi, Kevin under Antony, Rolf under Frantz, Dante under Jon. The 2nd lieutenants was Sarah under Brunzo, Marie under Antony, the deceased Lee was under June, and Double D under Jon.

Under the lieutenants was Shadows, Shadows has the option of choosing who to train under the Elites and Lieutenants. Since Elites were busy with other Clan affairs the Lieutenants was the one in charge of a Platoon. Each Platoon had at least one from each Elite Class as to be effective in all situations and to cover teammates weaknesses. For example someone under Jon's teaching will be effective at technological means and recons and are usually the strategist of the group and in battle was not as good as any other person, to cover that weakness those under Brunzo's or Cori's teaching will be able to cover for that with their attack styles.

But in the following month that they arrived the good went bad, on a mission to take down a small band of Townies Lee was headshot by a sniper, just like that in front of Eddy. A clean headshot and she was gone, the first thing Eddy did was give in to shock until anger consumed him and he charged in taking down the Townies in a bloody massacre, and taking it _real _slow with the sniper. They all grieved her death and Eddy reacted in his own vice. Through himself into training for days on end once even staying up an entire week training using pure determination to energize him and when they stopped him he slept for two days straight and ate enough to make Ed look weak. He went back to training but to a lesser extent.

But another vice came when a law passed that teenagers could register under a Guild or Faction name at the age of fourteen and made them legally adults meaning everything that an adult can do the kids could do. That including drinking, Eddy went to bars and drunk his sorrows away. Ed, Sarah and reunited with their mom after a few week of looking, opened the Coffee shop that they wanted and was a hit after two months of opening, but at night it changed to a bar for the more rough up men. Eddy usually spend his time there now. The shop was called a simple name: The Lane's Coffee Bar whose slogan was ''Coffee at day, Beer at Night''.

The reunion was not one of specially like in the movies, there was no crying, no sunshine, Ed and Sarah was shopping through the market scouring the stalls for stuff needed to start the Coffee Bar, and they just bumped into her looking for supplies to look for them, they just hugged and talked and that was it. They were reunited and that was all that mattered, they talked of their plans and she agreed to help and the Lane's Coffee Bar was born.

May's death came soon after, she and Ed were taking a Courier job to La Crosse taking some packages to help them rebuild. On their way there they were ambushed by Gearheads and though they were successful in protecting their cargo, but May was fatally wounded and they rushed to La Crosse, the wound was infected and to large and the doctors tried but she was declared dead on October 16, 2013 at 2:49 A.M.

Ed was a wreck and was emotionally damaged, it took a month but he, with the support of all his friends and family, moved on. He started dating after another month.

To everyone it was a sad revelation that no matter how strong or good they get, their was always the chance of death happening to anyone closest to them or themselves. Even Jon stated that the high ranking List Agents are able to be killed by even the weakest of people, but they were always ready for any conflict. List Agents are chosen for war means, but another is to do the dirty work of the governments. They are chosen for unparalleled skills such as his bio-synthetic research and advancement or Techlin being some of the few people in the world to tap into spiritual energy that empowers him to do outstanding feats its a combination of spiritual and physical energy known as Kido and is even fewer in masters of Kido.

Edd looked behind as he could have sworn to have saw someone following him but dismissed it, his sniper training made him more jumpy lately. He soon caught up to Ed and after two minutes later to Eddy. Eddy still fumed from what Double D said and said boy was now feeling guilty for what he said.

_' Maybe I was out of line...'_ The sniper thought.'' Eddy?'' He called out his name and received no answer.'' Eddy?'' This time he heard a grunt in response. _' At least he'll hear me out.'_

'' Look Eddy...I was out of line for wha-'' '' Save it Sockhead, I already know you didn't mean it.'' Eddy interrupted the surprised Double D.

'' How I didn't-'' '' Sockhead I know you well enough to know that after a few minutes of saying something bad you'll feel guilty and try to apologize. The only reason I stopped you was because I bet it would sound cheesy.'' Eddy said punching Edd's arm.

'' I don't sound cheesy!'' Eddward said to his short friend.

'' Sure you don't.'' Ed responded.

'' I don't!'' Edd exclaimed.

'' Yeah, yeah. I need to get me a drink.'' Eddy said making a turn around the corner.

'' I'll go with you, I used up all my lunch time. Plus Eddy, we still need the money that is on your tab, or do you want it to build up more until your in debt to us forever?'' Ed asked and Eddy sighed as they continued to walk in the direction of the coffee shop.

'' I'll head back to base, I need to check on somethings!'' Double D shouted out to them and received backward waves. Eddward headed into the direction of the gate.

Over time the base was always the way it was when they got it. But once Jon and Antony trained more in their art, they started to upgrade the base. The first month there was scaffolds and noisy construction everywhere and the personal construction team consisting of the Eds, Dante and everyone that worked under Bronzo. It took a month but it was soon made into like a more livable place. Floors was clean, walls was painted, their insignia was on the walls that guarded them, the gates received an upgrade. And much more.

Two months passed and it was truly their base. The computer lab along with a few other rooms became the technical support where research and security was ran. A workout room in the gym for everyone to use. The lunch room stayed that way for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and was where big announcements were made. The last rooms of the floor was for mechanics and where they worked on vehicles and traps which took a lot of reconstruction to make a garage door. The top floor was the med bay and lounge that everyone used. It had a 90 inch flat screen T.V that came from Jon's personal funds and Cori told them that there wasn't even a dent in his savings when he made the purchase. A bar, some purple couches and recliners. The walls separated the rooms was removed as a result of that.

It was called Purgatory to the Shadowers. There was always relaxing there, no troubles, just fun and fun. There was no need to be serious or anything. Even Jon once was there and everyone's perspective of their uptight leader changed, he finished winning blackjack.

The teen boy sighed as he shook the memories away. He was now walking down the street to the base, since they were making constant trips back and forth the gates were always open and walkers were a lot less frequent. Plus Edd knew he was now more than capable of taking care of himself, having taken many solo missions.

'' At least my skills are better, not the greatest or best, but still at least good.'' Edd noticed that everyone was improving but at a faster rate. Determination filled them all to the brim and each day their strengths in their skills grew.

As he walked by, he heard a screech to his right and looked and saw a group of Sprinters heading his way. At first he would had ran to try and find a hiding spot, but instead he pulled out his _**GI8 Suppressed **_and waited, as soon as they were a few feet in front of his he released the volley of bullets as the automatic pistols lay the ammo on them killer all but one who was shot in the gut and arms, bleeding greatly and launched at Double D who side stepped it and pulled a knife out of his shoe and dived for the down zombie as it was getting up, his boot slammed on the back, and he plunged his knife deep through it's head and it stopped moving.

Double D removed his knife, hearing the family sound of bone and brain meat making that sickening squelching. He grabbed a cloth in his pocket and wiped the blood off his _Ballistic Knife_. As he did so he heard a slow clapping and immediately got out his pistols and pointing in the direction of the sound which was on the roof of a building on the left of him. On the ledge was a boy about his age and dressed in a fully back cloak that covered everything but his clapping hands and crossed feet. Double D tried to get a look under the hood and was met with blue eyes shaped like sunglasses.

Double D started to sweat as he stopped clapping and just stared.'' You gotten tougher in my absence, Eddward, I wonder if everyone else is just as skilled.''

_' Wait that voice is familiar.'_ Edd thought as the mystery man stood up and jumped off the ledge landing in a crouch and standing up like he didn't drop from three stories. On his back in a cross was two staffs, half the size of a usual staff and on their end was scythes, one had a dark, dangerous, look and was dark purple and black. The other had a silver look and was bended a little for grip and had black eccentric designs and looked a lot less dangerous than the other(As Always look it up on my Profile.)

'' Hmm do you really think you ca kill me with those puny weapons? Come on Double D it'll take a hundred times that to even scratch me.'' The mysterious boy continued and Edd eyes widen before he put his weapons back in their holsters a small grin graced his lips.

'' Techlin! You are back, I guess your mission was successful?'' Double D said now remembering his friend who was gone for nearly two months.

Techlin pulled back his hood, showing his slightly longer and wilder hair. The sunglasses he had on was taken off showing his dark blue eyes. Techlin barely changed in anything but hair over his time gone.

Techlin came forward and shook hands with his pal.'' I say Techlin, you sure are looking more stronger than ever, may I ask what weapons you are now wielding?'' Double D asked looking at the two scythes.

'' While I was gone, I wanted to live my dream weapon: Dual Wielding Scythes. So I took my staff and my blades and got a master blacksmith. He crafted these weapons for me and I thanked him well for it. The dark one is called Oblivion and the silver is Oathkepper.''(**Yes Kingdom Hearts Fans, I shall be heard!)**

'' I'm guessing you would show me and the others your new style soon?'' Double D asked ad Techlin nodded. Edd continued his walking to the base, and Techlin joined him.

'' When did you get back?'' Edd asked.

'' A hour ago, just got done with debrief and was heading for the base until I saw you and decided to watch.'' Techlin replied.

'' How you like the show?'' Edd jokingly asked.

'' You got stronger, but you're still weak in my eyes.'' Techlin said.

'' What is that suppose to me, I'll have you know that I have improved drastically in my marksmen ship, agility, my technological skills, and strategies!'' Edd exclaimed feeling a little offended.

'' Sorry, but I compare anyone and anything with my own strength and in the few minutes we have been talking, I could have killed you in over twenty ways.'' Techlin said chuckling, some of the kills he thought of was hilarious.

'' Are you in amusement of varying ways of my demise? That is just cruel.'' Edd told the boy and Techlin shrugged the toothy grin on him showing.

'' Sorry, sometimes my little demon can make the funniest deaths. The real funny one wa-''

'' I don't want to know the sick way of deaths that you envision of me.'' Double D interrupted him.

'' Okay, okay.'' Techlin said and the walk was in silence for a few minutes the walls of the base was in view from the distance.'' How is Ed and Eddy doing after Lee and May's deaths?''

''(Sigh) Ed is doing fine and is trying to move on, he even started going out with some of the teens his age, and he went into his training even harder than before. Eddy on the other hand took up in training as well, but more harder than Ed, he took up to drinking, I'm sure you heard of the law of teens joining a guild at fourteen and becoming an adult and I don't need to say no more.'' Edd explained rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'' That's good I guess, how about my little Chi training I left for you guys? You didn't even give it a chance didn't you?'' Techlin asked quickly.

'' Oh that, well a lot of people tried it and have improved somewhat, I just don't have the time for it.'' Edd told the scythe wielder.

'' Oh come on, its not like Aura. Chi is more of spiritual peace and whatnot. Its just boost your brain into improving yourself both mentally and sometimes physically. How you think I'm still sane?'' Techlin said.

'' Okay I'll give it a try, but not promises.'' Double D said as they reached the gate which showed the insignia. A man called out to them from the gate and the two looked up to see an African-American woman with black hair and the heavy set, just like Ed though with one arm guard missing.

'' Please state your business here.'' The woman said in boredom not wanting to be there. Double D couldn't blame her, gate duty was the least liked job of the entire clan.

'' Tana you know me.'' Double D said confused.

'' My statement was not directed to you Lieutenant Eddward, but to the stranger next to you.'' Tana explained.

'' Its me, Elite Techlin David Gates, reporting from duty after two month absence!'' Techlin shouted up not knowing she could hear him at normal volume. But her surprise was easily shown on her face.

'' Oh Elite Techlin! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! I'll contact Alpha Shadow Jon of your arrival!'' Tana yelled back and she disappeared from their view, the door opened a second with a slight creaking noise being heard as it opened and the two moved in and when they were pass them the gates closed behind them.

'' Well Eddward, I'll see you later, tell the others I said hi!'' Techlin said running from Double D with a backward wave.

'' Bye!'' Double D yelled to the running boy. Edd turned and walked in the direction of the Yard, the school area where kids used to play for recess, now turned into a training field for weapons, the playground parts were disassemble and made into practice dummies all lined up at varying ranges.

It was split into three ranges. Short-Range was thirty-six yards, Mid-Range was seventy-two yards, and Long-Range was ninety yards and more. Most snipers practiced on the roofs from varying distances and it was good practice. That was what Eddward Marion Neon needed now, practice and more practice. This time he was going to break the ninety yards line that so many others in the secret society had already done.

_**With Ed and Eddy at the Coffee Bar**_

'' Come on Eddy, you have to take a break for Christmas. No one will be at the merchant stalls on that day and you know it.'' Ed said trying to convince his friend.

'' No damn way am I taking a break, I finally selling some of the jewelry I took from that place back at home. This is my chance to make it big and I'm not slowing down!'' Eddy told his big friend. After finding a jewelry store after a few weeks, he was able to confirm that three fourths of the jewelry was real and the others were backups for display leaving him with a lot less than he hoped to sell.

He kept the fake and after a few weeks of waiting for his merchant permit to be pass he bought a stall about a week later and opened up. It took two months but he able to get dozens of customers and sold over five hundred dollars of jewelry, and used much of it on alcohol. He was still successful nonetheless and didn't want to stop.

'' Everyone needs to take a break everyone once in a while.'' Ed told his friend as they walked up to the glass doors of the entrance to the coffee shop. The shop had two glass windows separated by the door showing the inside of the shop. Through the right window there was the counter which held the pastries that were on display and served to the customers. Behind it was the beer that was covered by a black curtain that was pulled to the side at night.

On the left window showed the round tables with comfy chairs. There was fifteen tall glass tables in all with three chairs for each one. There was two, long and brown, sofas, one at the end of the shop and the other with its back to the window. There was long glass, wooden bordered, coffee tables in front of them. The floors was tiled plaid white and brown and the walls painted light coffee color. A steel chandelier was hanging on the ceiling providing a light and relaxing lighting.

There was about thirteen or fifteen customers talking with friends, typing on laptops, or just relaxing with a nice cup of coffee, and staying warm and relax. This was the sight that Ed and Eddy entered in, and behind the wooden and glass counter was the Lane siblings' mom, Ana Lane.

Ana was a light tan woman, and looked like an older Sarah with longer hair, a beautiful face, a nice pair of breast, and stood at six feet. She wore a white apron, round glasses, and dark brown pants with a yellow shirt.

'' Hi mom, where is Sarah wasn't it her shift before I left?'' Ed asked his forty six year old mom.

'' Sarah went to go get some items for me, and Ed, please take off those weapons and give your mom a hand.'' Ana told Ed and the boy complied as he went to the back to change.

Eddy reached and grabbed hold of a chair and pulled, not knowing a customer was sitting, a shout of surprise and a loud crash was heard. Eddy turned around with the chair being held in his hands to see a big and muscular and bald guy, with a dark yellow color and white pants with some winter boots now stained with dark brown coffee stains and a coffee cup on the ground with some coffee still inside but slowly flowing out. His heavy jacket was on the floor with the knocked down table with the glass shattered, some of the pieces of glass on the coat. A few feet away was his laptop with a spider web crack on the screen. The white man stood full height and looked himself over pulling his shirt out to see the stain and then he crumbled the parts of his shirt that he was holding and turned his dark green eyes staring angrily at Eddy.

'' What the fuck is your damage kid!?'' The man shouted his high voice rang easily to everyone in the shop, stopping all whispers and comments of his fall. Eddy stared in boredom at the man with the angry face as he stomped closer til he was bending down and in Eddy's face.

'' You fucked up my four hundred laptop, my jacket and my shirt you small piece of shit! I want _insurance_ for all my stuff _right... now!_'' The man shouted pointing to all the damaged objects before grabbing the scruff of Eddy's jacket and stood at his full height with Eddy suspended into the air.

'' Oh I'm sorry, I broke your crappy jacket, spilled some coffee on your gay clothes, and broke your laptop with all your child porn on it!'' Eddy burst with laughter at his jokes and the man only got angrier, he drew back his fist, only to stop when he heard the a click, looked down to see a pistol hold at his chest, his surprise eyes stared back to Eddy's mirth filled eyes.

'' You won't get halfway to with that fist before I pull the trigger, not so big now you dumb shit!'' Eddy said lowly in his ear pushing the pistol into his chest to make his point.

'' Go ahead, if I die, I can enjoy watching you from hell as you rot away in prison! There are enough witnesses to see what you did!'' The man exclaimed. By this time many of the people watching were about ready to leave.

Before this could turn to a crime scene, Ed came from the back with a black shirt, pants and gray apron, with his normal shoes. On his apron was a green name tag with his name on it. He saw Eddy and a man and a gun and a fist drawn back. Ed came in between of two, taking the clip out of Eddy's gun and dropping it, pushing back the man and Eddy and asked tiredly.'' What did you do Eddy?''

'' I didn't do nothing!'' Eddy lied.

'' We all saw you pull the man's chair down, break the table and his laptop, plus stain his clothes.'' A random customer called out.

'' Shut the fuck up!'' Eddy shouted to the small crowd pulling out a gun but Eddy took it a second later.

'' Eddy you can't pull guns on customers or anyone else in this stronghold. And you did do it Eddy.'' Ed said plainly.

'' No I didn't, how could you think that of me lumpy?'' Eddy asked.

'' Because its something you would do, plus my mom told me which is why I am here.'' Ed asked and gave a wink to his mom, who winked back.'' I'm sorry sir, we will pay for all of your broken items and the one responsible will make sure to_ pay_ for your coffee at our establishment for an _entire _year.'' Ed said looking to Eddy who huffed and turned his back to Ed.

'' He better, I can't wait to receive my_ free _coffee next time.'' The man grabbed his things and left slamming the door, cracks formed in the two glasses of the door.

'' Eddy Skipper Johnson! Do you have any idea how much you cost us? I hope your parents will hear of this back in L.A, you owe us four-hundred more to your tab, plus eighty-nine for the table, plus the money you owe the man! You better start bringing money in or your banned from the store!'' Ana Lane was furious at Eddy, and was planning on telling his alive parents who were in L.A.

'' Mom!'' Ed cried in protest.

'' No Ed, this is the last straw!'' Ana said to her son and he remained quiet.

'' Oh whatever, I'll find another place for my drinks!'' Eddy angrily said walking out of the Coffee Bar slamming the door behind him and the glass shattered onto the ground.

'' Fucking bitch, telling me to pay up or get ban. Who the fuck she thinks she is, my mom? The guy shouldn't have been sitting there in the first place!'' Eddy muttered his complaints as he stomped away from the shop, not seeing the man that he knocked over on the roof above him.

'' Sir, I have just made contact with one of the Sun Shadows top members, Lieutenant Eddy Skipper Johnson, should I initiate the plan.'' The man said in the ear piece.

'' Good, Eddy Skipper Johnson a.k.a the Blaze, such a talented boy. Too bad he will have to be dealt with. Maybe we can turn his views around? Yes that does sound good, make him our inside man. Try to rub him up to our cause, the little action you did in the Coffee Bar is a good start.'' The disguised voice said in a deep voice.

'' You saw, Apex?'' The man's voice was of surprise as he looked below to see him among the crowd, but he only saw a camera looking straight at him.

'' I see everything in _my _city, initiate the new plan as soon as you clean up. Buddy him up, make him see his friends in a new light, hmmmm?'' The man known as 'Apex' said and he clicked out.

'' Eddy? Hes close to my other target.'' The mysterious man said as he turned from the ledge and walked away.

**And Scene! So after so long, I finally have our little story and the first chapter done. And right off the bat I left a cliffhanger, nice!**

**Yes people, Chi will be part of this story, not like in the other story no. In a way its like Haki in One Piece. If you want more information I suggest to go on my profile after a few days after I make a proper comparison, but for those who want a sense in what direction I'm going then go to One Piece Wiki and search Haki and just read them.**

**So my friends here I am to say a good day or night to all.**

**Next Chapter!**

**The Crisis Begins Arc: Chapter 2: Times in Paradise II**


	2. Crisis Begins II: Times in Paradise II

**Well the next one will come when you die and rest well. _1/3/2013_**

**This is the second chapter, amazing that this story is very confusing to even me, there is so much I can do with it the potential and surprises are endless, I can start a war, make people hate the Sun Shadows, so much, so little time. **

**Okay time for some info on what this story will hold for all of us. First off:**

**Techlin: Now in the past story I saw that I was giving my first OC a little too much spotlight. At first I was like no way, but then I grew a pear!( Yep, right in the back yard in a tree. It juicy and delicious, so good.) So realizing my wrong doing of Ed, Edd n' Eddy I decided to remedy that by making him a very very much side character in this story. You see as not once have I introduced him much, but in the first chapter. His role in this whole story is minor like any other person that is paid no mind, he will make appearances though so that's it.**

**Abilities and skills: Now the abilities and skills and equipment is almost like an rpg, their missions are much like it, but has a more in-depth story like to it. They will activate them, and so on and so on. So bear with me.**

**Settings: The settings, I won't lie, won't be much like the first where they were almost everywhere. The settings are most likely in Chicago area and Sun Shadow Base. **

**Zombie Story?: Zombies will be featured, obviously, but not even as close as much in the last story. They were pretty much the only main enemy that stuck to the group and all. So you will see them in some chapter, not in some others or whatever.**

**Hopefully this help clarify the direction of this story and I hope you all like this.**

**Just for you all wondering what the date up there is, I will be marking each chapter with the date that it was started. The first one is obviously 12/12/12. Just look at the top for the date.**

**Chapter 2: The Crisis Begins II: Times in Paradise II**

**Ed. At the Coffee Bar. 1:13 P.M**

'' Mom! Please don't ban Eddy he may be a little selfish and rude, but hes a good guy!'' Ed pleaded with his mom as she and her son clean up the mess. The customers went back to talking and made glances to the pair now and then.

'' No Edward he may be good, but hes also bad. He still hasn't paid us back for all the drinks he had and no your not using your own money to pay it for him. Plus he pulled the chair from under the man and started to chain effect of him falling and knocking down the table he was using, that adds on to that for the cost of the table, plus he has to pay for the man's coffee like you said, he needs to get out of here before he causes anymore accidents.'' Ana told her son as she stood up and took the glass shards to the garbage. Ed followed.

'' Mom...'' Ed started but didn't finish,

'' No! End of discussion Edward now get back to the counter.'' His mom ordered and Ed couldn't protest to his mother and stood there. Ed didn't want Eddy to get banned from this store, he may be a little rough around the edges but he was still good. Eddy was still too sore over Lee's death to be like his normal self, Ed thought as he went to the counter.

'' I need to do something to cheer Eddy up.'' Ed said as he laid his head on his hands. A bell was rung as the door opened and Sarah came in with four bags in both her hands. Sarah has gotten a bit taller over the months reaching over Eddy's height which add to his anger of being short. Her hair was slightly longer and kept like their moms. Her clothes was a red long-sleeve shirt and gray jeans with black boots. Over all that was a white winter jacket, a winter hat and ear muffs. Sarah's appearance looked a little more ruffle up and the anger etch on her face added more to that as she stomped into the back and came back with her uniform on and sat next to Ed with her head on her hands.

'' Whats the matter with you, you don't usually come in angry from the groceries.'' Ed said to his younger sister.

'' Some guys jumped me in the alley not far from here saying that they was '' Going get money and get a small prize.'' a bunch a dicks is what I say. Too bad they're the ones in garbage cans with no clothes on and three feet in snow.'' Sarah said.

'' Nice, but why are you angry?'' Ed asked actually seeing her smiling after such a victory over grown men.

'' Because at the store some old man called me a sweet, innocent girl, I'm not sweet and innocent that stupid old prick.'' Sarah said, definitely a tomboy.

Ed didn't want to admit it, but his younger sister was completely gone from the old ways. She started by being an actual sister, then she and Jimmy stopped playing with dolls. Then they started to hang around with different kids and they were distant, then the End Began they got closer and after Jimmy's death. She started by abandoning her girlish ways, she said that it was time to stop being like a brat and be like a teen, she didn't like being call girly the old man that said it didn't know that.

'' Anything happened while I was gone?'' Sarah asked.

'' Eddy, Double D, and I went to do one of the few good missions still on the board, it was just a few left over Townies nothing big. But when we came back Double D went back to base and me and Eddy came here. Shortly after arriving Eddy got into a fight with some stranger and mom banned him for the shop, but Eddy needs to pay up for breaking a table and a laptop adding on to his tab here. Eddy could build a company, burn it down, build it back up, then burn it down for fun, then build it again.'' Ed chuckled at his little joke.

'' So now I'm trying to figure out how to help Eddy without giving him my own money and making him happy. In case you don't know, Eddy is a hard guy to please.'' Ed received a small laugh from his sister.'' Could you help me a little I'm having a hard time thinking of something.''

'' Sure.'' Now the siblings sat and thought.

_**Rolf, Nazz and Kevin.**_

'' Come on Rolfy boy! We need to hurry!'' Kevin said as the three shadow lieutenants ran down the snow covered street their black boots stumping through the snow. Kevin lead the way in front of Rolf and Nazz. His dark blue trench coat flew behind him in the wind, his dark green shirt fluttering on his body and his black baggy pants with dozens of pockets wet as snow flew up and stuck to his pants. In his hand was a suitcase, filled with tools of all kind, and on his back was a two small backpacks. His goggles that were on his head, and under his red cap, beeped rapidly.

'' Man we're running out of time!'' Nazz said, dressed in a white heavy snow coat, black hat, and white pants.

'' I agree with Nazz-girl, we won't get their in time.'' Rolf said running beside Nazz. His dark brown sweater and black pants were wet as he was the one to run right into a pile of snow that reached to his torso and stayed for a while before melting. Over the sweater was a small dark purple jacket and across his back was a red ax with spiked ends. On the back was the Sun Shadows insignia and it was, obviously, zipped.

The three turned the corner and saw their destination.'' Come on we're almost there!'' Kevin encouraged them as they came closer to the target: a wooden door with a women dressed head to toe in brown winter wear. Her hair was brown and her eyes as dark as the ocean abyss, but had small hint of blue if you looked close enough.

The three ran faster as they came ever so closer, but a drawled out beep came next and they all can to a skidding to a stop as they stopped just a few feet away from the stairs. The woman smirked at the three teens and they all sighed.

'' Five second head start and you still didn't make it on time, you guys are getting sloppy.'' The woman said to them.

'' Come on Callie, its cold, slippery, and the way you send us in had lots of people!'' Nazz exclaimed to the older woman.

'' No excuses, that's what they taught us in the Academy, a soldier will have to go through the coldest and hottest weather in the world with a damn more than what you have on right now. Your enemy won't give a flying shit about how the weather is, but their only problem will be trying to kill you. You also forgot to use nature to your ability. This snow is thick enough to hide behind and for bullets to be stopped, the ice can be used to make your traveling across the sidewalk or road easier as you gain speed from sliding across it, and finally, if you are cold the running should make your blood pump faster. So go back and do it again, no head starts.'' Callie instructed to the three teens as they groaned.

'' Man why did we come to you for training?'' Kevin muttered under his breath.

'' Cause your mentors told me to do so, you may get their training, but you also need basic training so that you could at least rely on something else if your skills fail, plus they don't have time especially with the many things they need to do for you two's clan. But Nazz is here cause she wants to, so you two were just a dropped off at the last minute.'' Callie smiled at Rolf and Kevin as the two boys turned away and followed Nazz who was walking back to the starting point..

'' I think Techlin's older-girl- who is friend is more brutal than mentor Frantz.'' Rolf said.

'' Yeah never thought story telling for eight hours was hard.'' Kevin said.

'' We do not only tell tales of old country, we also talk of how we battle our enemies. My comrades though have always seemed annoyed by our talks.'' Rolf said. Nazz and Kevin shared a small laugh at what Rolf said, but the farm boy was left confused by their actions.

'' You guys should be careful, especially with those symbols on Rolf's back and on your hands.'' Nazz said after a few minutes of walking. The two looked at the blonde teen in confusion as they stopped their walk, stopping at a corner where crowds of people were gathered near the merchant stalls. They were in the biggest market area of the city: Chicagoan Merchant Quarters.

'' Alright, spill, what are you talking about?'' Kevin asked.

'' I thought you guys knew already. Well, there has been some tension between the factions, and to be exact you guys and the runner ups.'' Nazz informed.

'' Runner ups? Rolf does not like that our power is undermined by others, we should be one of the best.'' Rolf's words caught the ear of other faction members that were around the area and they all shot dirty looks at Rolf and Kevin.

'' Saw those looks they gave you, they now want to kill you. Also you guys may have powerful members but so do the other factions! There are guys and women that are probably stronger than Frantz, Cori, Brunzo, La, June, Antony, Kasumi, Oron, and Corvo.'' Nazz told them, but the two couldn't believe that there was people stronger than their mentors, that was nearly insane.'' I don't even need to say Techlin and Jon, they already are unbeatable. Kinda.''

'' Kinda? Now what are meaning about that, they are considered one of the top ten of you-know-what.'' Kevin said.

'' Yeah, but I did my research. I wanted to know about and asked Tech could I see the American, Japanese, Chinese, and Europe ranks and I found out something that Tech confirmed a day before he left.'' Nazz stopped to look around and saw people minding their own business and not paying any attention to them.'' That all of their skills are natural.''

'' Natural? One confusing thing after another eh Nazz-girl?'' Rolf asked.'

'' Start studying a little more and maybe you'll get what I'm saying.'' Nazz said to them._' Ugh, boys!' _She added as an extra thought.'' What I mean is that all their skills that they hold, like Cristian's speed, was all natural, but were vastly improved do to the injection of nanotrites into their bodies. All of the top ten to top fifteen had shown to have made their own personal way of fighting and thinking. Techlin knows hows to use any type of weapon, even ones that he never even used before, Jon invented something that would change humanity but was classified, and Cristian was the most fastest as he broke records that the fastest man in the world couldn't.''

'' Oh I get what you saying Nazz-girl! So even though they have all these abilities that are their own worth and the nanotrites just boosted their skills to super-human level, but since its natural that just mean that they are even harder to kill, but if one was to find their weakness they would be able to easily kill them.'' Rolf said, after thinking on her words for a few seconds.

'' Exactly!'' Nazz said to the farmer as they high five. Kevin moved in putting his arm around Nazz waist and pulling her close.

'' All that smartness and beauty surely make you one of the angels.'' Kevin said and Nazz chuckled at the cheesy compliment.

'' Oh you!'' Nazz said bringing him in for a kiss. Until a very angry Eddy came and ruined it for them by pushing them on the ground. The couple got up from their position and quickly made the snow on them fall to the ground before it melted and gave them pneumonia or some other kind of disease caused by cold water.

'' Short-Ed-boy what has gotten your yacks in the wrong patch?'' Rolf asked as he walked by him.

'' Shut up Rolf, need to find a bar.'' Eddy said as he stomped away.

'' What his deal?'' Nazz asked looking at Eddy's back as he glanced to the side of each store he went by and turned back, more angry than before.

'' Eddy better stop acting like a dork and get his act together, if he does anything like that again, hes getting a pounding!'' Kevin shouted just loud enough for Eddy to hear, only for said boy to give him the bird.'' Why that short ass...''

'' Come on, lets head back to the start, we wasted enough time out here and Callie will get mad at us for being so late.'' Nazz said to the two as they continued their walk through the crowd. Rolf took a final glance at Eddy as he stormed through people and pushed them out of the way, he turned back and caught up to his friends.

_**Eddy 5 minutes later**_

Eddy angrily smashed his fist to a wall, leaving his hands slightly scraped and a little blood starting to come out.'' How hard is it to find a damn bar?''

Eddy continued on his rampage to find a bar. As he went further and further the large crowds started to get smaller and the buildings started to change. Before Eddy knew it, he was in the Badlands, otherwise known as the red zone, where the law doesn't apply to anyone. The government have better things to do than worry for this part of the city, so they put a small steel gate that separated them and said to the people '' You want crime all the time, then go to the Red Zone for some fun.''

'' They pretty much just dump any and all criminals here for fun, good plan, let the same thing fight over and over til they cancel each other out or one gets the upper hand. My part of town.'' Eddy smiled at how this government actually done something right besides capitalism. The young boy thought that there has be a good bar around here.

Eddy continued on his way with his pockets in hands as he passed a few homeless gathered around a barrel with fire inside. Eddy passed a good looking prostitute who tried to get Eddy, but failed when the gun came to her face, she walked away angrily hugging her fur coat that kept her warm. Eddy looked and saw a citizen getting mugged, Eddy felt like he should intervene but thought otherwise.

_' You know what you get yourself into once you enter the Badlands.'_ Just when Eddy thought those words, he suddenly found himself surrounded by four guys that dropped down from the building above him. They all wore the same color, yellow, white and black. They were dressed differently than everyone else, yellow hoodies, white pants and boots, black gloves and shirt. The hoods was up covering nearly all their faces, but Eddy could tell that two of them were white and the other two, were Hispanic and African-American.

'' Hmmm...what do we have here?'' One of them said in cocky tone.

'' See his colors, hes one of the runner ups. I think they were called the Sun Shadows. And I think this is the Eddy Johnson a.k.a the Blaze. Also one of the lieutenants of his faction.'' Another said looking from a phone in his hand, Eddy's face was shown and also his stats in Speed, Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Endurance, and Precision.'' He has high speed and agility, low intelligence, endurance, and precision, and moderate strength. The Blaze will easily be snuffed out.''

'' Hey what's that in your hand?'' Eddy said hearing what he was saying about him.

'' None of ya business, you won't need to know once we get done with you. Now to see how great the Sun Shadows really are!'' The Hispanic charged at him with an elbow to his back. Eddy easily dodged, but didn't suspect him to turn around with a kick to his stomach and reacted quick enough to barely dodge, next was one of the white men came at him with a punch and Eddy deflected the attack and struck his chin, his head went up but came down and headbutted him.

Eddy stumbled back and an elbow made its way to his gut as the one with the phone uppercut him and he was sent flying. Suddenly the black man appeared over him and ax kicked him to the concrete ground. Eddy felt pain all over his body, never had he just get hurt like this, even the sparring with Cori was less painful. Then a thought of that came into Eddy and he smiled at what he just thought.

Standing up, with little trouble, Eddy put his arm around his stomach as he saw his four opponents in front of him. Cori had showed him multiple fighting styles and how to counter then, now that Eddy took a look at their stance, he had the perfect plan.

'' That's all you got? I've seen toddlers hit harder than you. I beat you all so weak, you need to be in a team to win!'' Eddy taunts got to them as they were about to charge, until the Hispanic man held his hands up.

'' I got this.'' He told his comrade.

'' Alright Joseph, hes all your.'' One of white men said.

'' You think we can't take you by ourselves? I'll prove you wrong!'' Joseph charged at Eddy with another elbow attack.

_' Muay Thai, said to be one of the most destructive and fastest of fighting styles, uses fists, feet, elbows, and knees attacks. Weakness: Faster opponent, stronger defense. I need to be faster!' _Eddy thought as the elbow came to him and he dodged, a foot came up to his head and Eddy dodged it as well. This continued for a few minutes with Eddy on the defense and Joseph on the offense. Then after a kick and fist combo, Eddy struck Joseph's side and went for his head, but the man dodged, and that failed as Eddy punched him in the gut.

Now with the tides turned, Eddy assaulted the man with hit after hit, when he dodged Eddy's fist, knees, or kicks hit him. When he blocked, Eddy went to the legs or chests, next was the counter which did connect but Eddy was successful with attacking an instant later. It wasn't soon before Joseph was on the ground, knocked out and beaten. The other three was left shocked at seeing their leader being beaten.

'' Hey pipsqueak! Don't think that its over, this is for Joseph!'' The African-American came at Eddy next with an aerial spin kick that Eddy blocked with his right hand.

_' Tae Kwon Do, the use of legs and feet as offensive attacks and hands and arms as defensive, said to be like water, always changing like a river, but can be like ice in an instant. Very fast and very accurate. Weakness: Break the flow of attacks. Easy.'_ Eddy did the same thing with Joseph but only dodged a few attacks before attacking.

Eddy reflected a kick and pushed it to the ground hard enough for him to lose his balance. Eddy made a punch for his face and just like he predicted he protected his face with both arms. Eddy fist stopped an inch away from his guard, but the Blaze sidestepped and spun with an elbow directly to the black man's neck, knocking him out.

'' Pressure points, thank you La!'' Eddy never thought he would say that for that crazy lady.

'' Lets double team him!'' Said one of the final two. Both white men charged at Eddy, now wielding police batons in both hands.

'' Wanna play with weapons, fine!'' Eddy exclaimed as he brought out his yo-yos making the two stop.

'' Are those...'' One of them started.

'' Yo-yos!'' The other one finished and they busted out with laughter at the sight of the toys.'' Hes going to beat us with yo-yos!''

'' What a damn loser!''

'' Dumb ass.''

'' If the rest of Sun Shadowers fight with toys then they need to be dead.''

The comments continued as each one made the lieutenant angrier and angrier. It was then that Eddy was now red in the face as he pressed the button on the side, the four blades appeared in the yo-yos and they stopped laughing as the yo-yos came too fast and they found their clothes on the grounds in shreds. But then their eyes widen as they saw cuts appear on their bodies, some deep enough for them to bleed. Eddy wasn't done as he shifted the yo-yos again and was able to hit them directly on their next stomach area where the guts opened up and spilled to the ground, painting the snow and concrete red with their blood. They fell down dead on top of each other.

'' Don't ever mock me and my damn weapons again, I learned too much for these damn things to be useless!'' Eddy was hurt in both spirit and confidence, though slightly for the latter. Cori and La had taught him a few techniques that combined both Frisbee and yo-yo attacks. He worked day in and out to get strong for a few to mock him and his skills.

Eddy sighed as he realized what he has done. He let the anger get the better of him, now two people were left dead. Luckily this was Badlands, everything went with no rules, so killing was allowed. Eddy decided to check them out and see what they were about.

Joseph and the black man had credit chips that he took, they had no family, orphans, warranty for arrest on both of them. He put the credit chips into his pocket for later. He went to the dead ones and took their credit chips as well, took a look into their wallets and saw that one of them was single, had no family left. The other had a girlfriend and small letter saying to meet up later that day in his torn pocket. He felt sorry for the guy, she was hot, he hoped that they weren't too close.

He sighed as he stood and was about to leave til he saw the phone the guy had on the ground. Eddy took it and put that in his pocket as well. He left the scene quickly after grabbing it, knowing that people were going to see and didn't want his faction in trouble or with bad cred.

Eddy was still unaware of the man following him by rooftop, having seen and recorded everything.

_**Double D. 2:47 P.M**_

Edd looked through the sights of his scope, adjusting from 4x, 5x,6x,7x,8x,9x,10x,12x,20x,50x, and finally 100x magnification._' I can't believe this is actually working! Two months of research and experiments and five trips to the doctor for eye fixing, and its all coming together!'_ Double D had been working on a scope that was as able to scope distances farther than any other scope on the planet, though he would have to improve the power of his rifle in order to get up to fifty and a hundred.

The design of the scope itself was just like any normal scope. There was buttons on the side the digitally change the magnification level. Edd was too smart to know that he would need bigger scope for it to reach higher magnification, so he decided to make it digital. The inside was fully technological, there was a small machine that could enlarge the image of the objective lens at multiple levels and to see at a far greater distance. The only problem was that over 12x magnification required the device to use power, meaning for 20x, 50x, and 100x to work on optical functionality, it required a battery of some sort that could continuously transfer energy from it to the scope and reuse the energy power to keep it going for longer. It was proven as the other side started to break down and dematerialize, it automatically reduced to 12x.

'' I just need to find the right power source to maintain the high magnification levels. One problem fixed, another just started. Darn it.'' Edd muttered as he stood up, stretching and hearing a few cracks from his tensed bones for staying still for too long. Double D had to admit that staying out for two hours in the cold was tiring and he was surprised he stayed out this long. The cold didn't bother him as much as he thought, only when the wind blew did he had to stop.

Double D looked to the zipline above him and latched on, traveling at fast speeds towards the compound. As a way for snipers to get more experience for long range targets, Jon made this just a few days ago. For a mile there was stands on the roofs that were each ten feet high, Jon said that this was asked of him for June and did it personally in exactly one hour: twenty minutes: thirty eight seconds. June explained to the sniper team that he did it simply out of boredom as all papers and important tasks were done for that day.

Though many objected to the easy access to their base, Jon was already a step ahead as he said that it was electrical wiring and from the base to the end of the zipline it was all electricity going through those cords, so anyone who will try to get past will get electrocuted enough to knock them out. The latch that he provided for everyone, was a special rubber wheel he made that will be able to safely get them across. The latch was electrical so when the wheel touch a wire it will automatically start and with a press of a button will speed it up to make it go faster.

Double D saw the base coming up fast and timed his ejection right. He was five feet away from the rooftop when he detached and Edd flew down as he landed on the roof with a roll that stopped when pushed himself up with his hands and landed on his feet.

'' Perfect landing. Nice one sweetie.'' A familiar female voice said and Edd turned to see Marie standing by the roof entrance, clapping. Marie hadn't changed much beside her longer blue hair almost being complete covered by a black bandana. She was dressed entirely like Kevin and the rest of the Shadow Machinist. The only difference was that she and a few others didn't carry just machinery and tools, they carried explosives and tools. Her clothes were inside out in color to Kevin and she showed the clan's insignia on her gloved hands and on her trench coat.

'' Thank you Marie.'' Edd said giving her a small peck on the lips.

'' So have you've been waiting for me this whole time?'' Edd asked as they went down the stairs and into the warmer building, the door closed silently behind them.

'' No, I finished building some parts that blew up in my face and took a quick shower before coming here and heard you were up there. So hows your little scope thingy?'' Asked the blunette after she explained.

'' My ''scope thingy'' is going fine thank you, I was able to figure out some of the technical difficulties of the digital magnification, but the problem is finding a source of power that can continuously give energy for the higher magnification levels.'' Edd explained the young woman chuckled.

'' I love it when you talk like a smart person.'' Marie said hooking her arm with Double D's and rubbing her asset on his arm making the boy squirm a little and a slight blushing.'' Don't even think by telling me to stop it, you love it. Especially last night, when our window was open and we needed a way to keep warm.'' Marie giggled as Double D blush heightened, some of the Shadowers in the halls heard and were snickering at the couple.

'' Why talk of our business while in public?'' Double D asked.

'' Because I have no shame in what we do at night, if they want to know we fuck like rabbits then let them know!'' Marie shouted and Double D covered her mouth as he dragged her away, the members across the first floor were now laughing at the two lieutenants and Marie's shouting of their time alone.

'' You just have to be like this to me.'' Double D muttered as they went through the door to the stairs and the two walked by Techlin who looked confused at the sight Edd's blush and why Marie's mouth was covered, so being the curious crazy person he was, he asked them.

'' So you guys are going to fuck like rabbits again?''

'' But didn't you just come from upstairs?'' Eddward asked shocked by Marie's shout being so loud.

'' No, I heard it each night you guys did it back at home. Trust me, you guys can muffle scream. We all wore ear muffs, but hid them before we got up, so you guys would have screamed and we be sleeping peacefully.'' Techlin explained, Double D couldn't believe what he was hearing, the embarrassment was too much for him as he fainted to the floor.

'' Funny business, well have you seen Oron, Kasumi, and Corvo, I want to see these new Elites myself.'' Techlin said cracking his knuckles.

'' I think Kasumi is in the Tech Labs, Oron is on the second floor in the Med Bay teaching some classes, and I think Corvo is in the gym working on something, you know where everything is right?'' The boy nodded.'' Okay, well see ya Techlin, glad to have you back.''

'' See ya!'' Exclaimed Techlin as he ran down through the door.

'' Now come on mister, there is a bed at our apartment waiting.'' Marie giggled as she took her man to their apartment in the base's walls.

**Don't hate the player, hate the game...not working is it. Well that's life is it.**

**I'm pretty sure everyone gave up on this story, well not until the next chapter comes out.**

**Sorry for this one being shorter than the last, but also for taking a month to do this short chapter, I've been working on some stuff like school and trying not to fail the 8th grade, poems, my dream of being a writer for real!**

**So if you guys want, go to and look up John Superdude or poems '' Seasons of War: War is War'' '' Hopeful for that One Day'' and '' Darkness Creeps'' tell me what you think! You know you want to! **

**Still hating me aren't you...**

**Fine, like I care that you don't read my writing...**

**Okay I do care...**

**Do it... Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it...**

**Review now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Next Chapter!**

**The Crisis Begins III: Eddy's Time and Fortune of the Night.**


	3. The Crisis Begins III: Eddy's Time

_**Okay now that the one is done, my second cookie shall be consumed.**_

_**Well hello again and just going to make this one short as I want to get this chapter packed up and ready. A lot of people just been avoiding this story almost like a plague and I still see the World of the Dead getting views each day so that is telling me to step up my game and I will with this chapter. This will be a more on Eddy and I know you remember the little fiasco that went down in the Coffee Bar and the little mystery in the end where he left with that man following him.**_

_**On to the chapter.**_

_**The Crisis Begins III: Eddy's Time **_

_**3:25 P.M.**_

Eddy turned around the corner pockets in hands as he was able to snake his way back into normal downtown crowd. Eddy looked at the center of the street at the mini-clock tower and saw one of the four clocks read 3:26 P.M. The boy known as the Blaze looked away and continued his walk by the stalls and the shouting merchants, he ducked into an alley way and leaned against the wall, the people walking by not paying mind to him as he pulled out the phone that he had stolen from the man and saw no password or anything blocking him from viewing everything in the phone.

"_Guess he thought no one would steal it from him,"_ Eddy thought as he shook his head at that and decided that since it was his that he put a password on it and did so_. "No one will ever figure it out."_

Eddy continued to study his new touch screen phone and saw that he had a voice modifier and dozens of contacts. But what caught his attention were the app that said Profiles and he tapped the screen and six different apps popped out. They were laid out in a pyramid and from top to the bottom it read: Factions, Leaders, Second in Commands, Chain of Command, Threats, and finally Followers.

Eddy, with curiosity, tapped the Faction app and saw a list pop up. He went through the list and saw that it was in alphabetical order and as he went down he saw the name of Factions that he knew like Bets and Boys of Silence, and as he went further he saw his own. Now the lieutenant was suspicious and clicked and the screen went dark but came back to life showing the symbol of his clan and the background the colors that they bear. The text was in white. Under their insignia was information.

When Eddy skimmed through it, he was shocked to see that the man had everything for them: who their leader was, the Elites aka Second-in-Commands, him and his friends as lieutenants, and the Shadows aka followers. It gave their current faction member numbers and then came the bars below.

The bars were different in color and under different names. The first was Strength, the red bar; it showed that they were at a quarter of where they should be at and that it was able to compare to other factions. The next that followed was Numbers which was yellow and low. What followed was the blue bar of Technology and that was pretty high. Loyalty and Control over troops was actually at the cap, which mean that they had loyal members and that they had control over them and this was orange in color bar.

Eddy moved out after seeing nothing else and went to the followers another list came that showed the factions and he went to his once again and saw pictures of familiar faces back at the face. He even saw his friends picture and tapped Ed's picture. What popped up were Ed's personal info, including blood type and height, weight, and strangely enough, penis size, he skipped that immediately and went on to the stats bars.

The stat bars were almost like the Faction's, but with a few more. Speed (Blue), Strength (Red), Intelligence (Dark Blue), Agility (Orange), Endurance (Black), and finally Precision (Yellow). Ed's stats were not really that much of a surprise to Eddy. His Strength and Endurance were incredibly high. Intelligence was surprisingly moderate; he always knew that Ed was smarter than he let on. Agility, Precision, and Speed was low but looked alright. He saw that below was a threat level and saw that it read a Below Moderate. Ed's nickname was The Sentinel. He went off and went to Double D's.

Again he wasn't surprised by the states. Strength was low, Speed and Endurance was just below moderate, Agility above moderate. Off the charts was his Precision and Intelligence, Eddy knew only few smarter than Double D and that his marksmen skills were getting better by the second as he knew the drop of his weapon and how far his target was by just looking at them. His nickname was simply The Marksmen.

Eddy scanned through every one of his friends and saw that they all made a name for themselves and their stats proved their nickname. Then there was the last one, he always wanted to see where Techlin stats and he nearly shocked at what he saw, even with the knowledge he knew. Tech's nickname was the Reaper. Strength, Agility, Endurance, Speed were off the charts, Intelligence moderate, and Precision was at an okay level. Threat level read Don't Encounter without three Platoons. Sometimes Eddy would be surprised by just how strong his friend was but shook it off and went to Jon and saw nothing but his name. Stats, info, everything was blank except for the threat level and a report that was recently updated. The threat level read Extremely Dangerous, need more info to make accurate accusation but proves to show little of his true skill but have been witness to kill mass amounts of enemies in a short period of time.

"Scarier than Techlin," Eddy muttered as he decided to stop probing through his phone and would look over the info later. "But I should take this Jon, he would need to have to look at this, he couldn't hide anything from him anyway without him noticing. He can tell if you were hiding something by just looking at you. Jon had done that too many times to those who were hiding weapons when they were trying to sneak in and kill us through the gates."

Eddy put the phone in his pocket and started his way to base.

_**Back at the Compound. 3:53 P.M.**_

Jon was sitting in his office at the moment on an important call. Papers were neatly piled across his wooden desk that curved around to lay against the wall next to one of two of the doors in the room, the one on the right and the other was the left. The bullet proof windows would have nearly darkened the room if it wasn't for the lights that hanged above his head. There were a few chairs to the side and in front of the desk for visitors.

Jon himself was in a leather chair with wheels and in his regular suit. His white winter coat was hanging on a coat rack.

"So Max, how's everything doing?" Jon asked his longtime companion.

"_I'm fine, how about you and Cori though?"_ Max inquired.

"_Cori and I are doing well, though he still acts like an idiot sometimes."_ Jon and Max shared a small laugh at what he said.

"_Nothing really changes with us over the years, huh?"_ Max asked after the laughing.

"Yeah, I'm still the same as always and I know you still the same arrogant, rich, sport fan that I knew when we were in elementary." Jon said seriously.

"_Whatever, Freedom Boy."_ Max could feel the sigh that escaped Jon's lips.

"That old nickname, really? Never mind, Justice." Jon could sense the cringe at that. "Well with childhood memories out of the way, how is everything in your hideout in Asia?"

"_Fine, though it was hell getting this connection up so that we can talk. The real situation for me at the moment is trying to get over there on your side of the world. These walkers are growing stronger in number and power by the day. Weird shit been happening for a while, and not the mutation you warned us of, other stuff, weird things that won't die unless you take them apart."_ Max explained. A frown settled on Jon once he heard that.

"I know of the new creatures, just came in a few months ago. A group that helped us shows video footage and any information about these new mutations, though where they came from is a complete mystery, the Intel is still little." Jon told the man.

"_Damn, hopefully this will be over soon; corpses can't stay up long. But Jon can I- ask a -vor?" _Max's voice was now starting to break up.

"Sure."

"I-ou-to pick us-damn connec-Jon I-." The Line went dead. Jon waited for a few minutes but he was still meeting with the steady tone.

"Damn, hopefully he'll get the connection up soon, be well my friend." Jon said staring at his phone before he put it back into his pocket.

The silence in his office was done when a knock came from the door and in walked Eddy with a serious expression and an urgent look on his face.

"What is it?" Jon asked, back to his old personality.

"I had a run in with a few Faction members while in the Badlands. Colors were yellow, black, and white. You know them?" Eddy knew that Jon knew all the Factions across Chicago and possibly even more by just their colors.

"A Faction that has many members, the Lion Legion. What happened?" Jon asked. Eddy went into detail about what happened in the Coffee Bar, and how he was looking for a new place to drink and ended up in the Badlands. There he encountered, beat and killed two of the four members and left the others out cold.

"You did what?" Jon asked after he was done explaining, there was a sense of anger that Eddy felt. Jon was wondering what drove Eddy to killing two of the members of a highly known and influential clan.

"I had to defend myself! Plus you and everyone across the city know that everything goes in the Badlands. Even murder is easy to get away with in that part of the city; no one will say anything if they saw someone get murdered cause no authority gives two shits about that place!"

"Still, even though it was done in the Badlands, you left two members who saw and probably know who you are and what Faction you're in. You yourself should know that Factions settle disputes between themselves anyway they want, with no government intervention. The Lion Legion is known for settling disputes by having massive fights with the clans that cross them." Jon was now standing up and staring down at Eddy who felt very intimidated by the man.

"Hey, I was just trying to keep myself alive, it was in self-defense! They surrounded me, they were going to beat me up, and most likely steal everything I had. Who knows, they could have tried to kill me." Eddy said weakly. Jon was not oblivious to the effect he was having on Eddy, but he didn't want to let Eddy go from this. He didn't blame the boy for his actions as they were reasonable in all sense; it was just on another matter that he was mad at.

"Look, I'm not mad at the fact that you killed to protect yourself. But I'm mad at the fact that you put the clan in danger, who knows what this fight will hold, and it is coming as soon as those two you knocked out wakes up and see the men you killed. Eddy, if you're going to be part of this clan, and a lieutenant at that, you need to be considerate of your actions that you do. Cause it reflect on us. It can also put us into danger like the event you created at the moment."

Eddy suppressed the sigh that he had, it sounded almost like something Ed's mom would have said to him back at the Coffee Bar.

"Okay Eddy, I need you to come with me." Jon said after a moment of silence between them and he went to get his coat.

"Why?" Eddy was wondering if he was going to come back alive.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, we need to settle this before the leader acts out in anger. We can't risk having a battle with a clan." Jon explained.

"Why, we can take them!" Eddy was sure that with the Elites and Lieutenants, that the Lion Legion won't stand a chance.

"I know that, but what of the Shadows, they might not be able to make it either. I told you Eddy, consider others, despite us having the quality over quantity we have to consider the others that might be at stake. Now come on, you better work on a good apology, or we'll have a problem." Jon said in a rush and was about to leave before Eddy said for him to stop and that he had something to show him.

"Look at this phone I took from one of the guys, go to the one with the Faction app." Eddy said, walking over towards the Alpha Shadow and handing him the phone he got from the now dead man. The room was full of silence as Jon looked through the phone that Eddy handed him, his eye brows rising ever so often.

A few more minutes of silence and that was when that Jon had a faint smile grace his lips.

"Eddy, you just helped us out a lot. They have information on everyone, and it seems to have many contacts, we have the entire info on everyone. Now this is something that we can use not just as Intel but as a bargaining chip." Jon told the confused boy.

"How?" Eddy asked.

"You'll see, let's go." Eddy decided to not pursue the answer any more as he wouldn't say a word if he asked again and followed after the man.

The lieutenant and leader walked out of the office and turned to the left, heading for where the garage was to grab the Buster. Once they reached the door they heard the sounds of machinery being worked on, and when they entered the smell of oil and metal was sniffed into their nostrils. Ever since the snow came, Antony had to move teachings into the garage. It had everything a car shop needed, tools, jackscrews, flatbed with wheels, repair tools, and other things that Eddy couldn't name. There were currently two vehicles in the garage and both concealed by a large curtain that stretched across the garage.

Eddy looked from one end to the other and saw the edges that were left from taking down the walls of the class rooms so that it would have more room. Both of them could see the engineers' shadows as sparks flew from what they were working on and it had to be big for it to be secret. Jon coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Antony! Come here!" Jon shout seemed to make everything stop as only an echo was left of the machinery that was in use. Soon it started back up and out from under the curtain came a smelly and dirty Anthony who seemed to be covered in oil from head to toe.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the Shadow Bus for us; we need it for an important meeting." Jon asked.

"Damn, you have good timing, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but we finished giving it the upgrades that you requested. The War Machine will take more time though." Antony gave the details.

"Good, can you show us?" Eddy asked and the engineer nodded as he walked down to the right and they followed.

"Alright gentlemen, prepared to be amazed." Antony said once they reached the end of the room and he grabbed hold of the curtain. He pulled them back. Jon was left unfazed, but Eddy was completely opposite. He wished that Kevin was this good.

The bus was still the same in all but with new features. The wheels now had spikes that looked like they can slash a hundred tires without getting dull. The tires were replaced. The guns they had were replaced with actual **50. Cals**. There was one on each side. The windows had black metal covering them instead of bars and they had slits to see through and the driver seat had metal covering the top and bottom window for him to see directly in the middle from both sides and had no metal on the window that was left of the seat.

On the grill were six spikes that would be painful to anyone who got impaled. The hood was covered in a thinner and less strong metal than the others.

On top of the truck were hood lights. But what really got Eddy was the turret located over the truck. It made it look very dangerous. It still had the paint job that held their insignia

"As you can see; this version of the Shadow Bus is more protected than the previous with metal plating on nearly all windows. There are **50. Cals **on the sides for protection with gunner seats behind them, but on top is a heavy turret that can be controlled by a control seat in the back and has a three-sixty degree rotation and a one-eighty degree upturn. There are spikes on the wheels for slashing tires and the front for ramming and impaling. Don't worry about seeing in the back as there is a camera that the driver can look through from the front to the back."

"Now in case of a heavy attack there is a button that will shed a layer of metal over any exposed windows to protect you. The engine has been replaced with my own creation so that it'll run smoother and with a lot more power behind it." When Antony told them every feature Eddy couldn't believe that a normal bus that they took from school would turn out into this monster of a killer.

"Here is the keys, treat him gently." Antony threw the keys into Jon's open hand and he caught it.

"Nice work as always Tony." Jon complimented as he and Eddy walked to the armored vehicle.

"No problem man." Antony said as he opened the garage doors.

Eddy got in and Jon came afterwards sitting in the driver seat. They drove out over the snow and into the street. Jon turned right and made a stop in front of five men and women that had their weapons. Eddy looked through the slit and saw that among them was Cori, La, and a tired looking Double D. The rest were a man and woman from Brunzo's team, also known as Heavy Shadow Unit, Antony let one of his engineers come or Shadow Bombers, Kasumi had sent three of her Shadow Walkers; finally there was someone from Corvo's Assassin's.

They all came onto the bus and Jon got out of his seat and told Cori, who argued but agreed in the end, to drive. Eddy held a seat for Eddward as he groggily sat next to him.

"Marie?" Eddy simply said.

"Marie." Edd told the boy and Eddy chuckled.

"Alright, head for what the GPS says on your phone, we have a meeting. No tough acts from any of you, this vehicle will already do that." Jon explained and Cori closed the door and started his way to the now abandoned Art Institute, also the base of the Lion Legion.

Eddy couldn't help himself as he glanced over to one of the Shadows from Kasumi and Corvo's unit. They looked very different from anyone of them while in uniform. Jon said that each Elite can choose what their followers wear in a show of pride for their teacher and Corvo and Kasumi had interesting choices of clothing.

Kasumi's unit wore nothing more than black in color, the only sign of anything else other than that is the small insignia on their back that if one was far away he wouldn't even notice it. The clothing was cloth in material. It was just regular black cargo pants with back tape holding everything down but the pockets and black shirt. Over that was a robe that concealed all the clothing and a hood that covered half the face, how they could see, Eddy never knew. From what he could tell they had no weapons, but a gut feeling told him otherwise as he knew that stealth users never really showed their weapons in the open.

Eddy turned to the male in the back. He was sitting in the heavy turret seat and looking at the controls and trying to figure them out. From what Eddy heard from Cori, people who join Corvo in his teachers wear a mask and don't take it off until their home. The acrobatic Elite also said that no one knows who joins Corvo's unit as he was serious of keeping them secret and that he only had about six students. They were always silent.

Corvo's men wore Military uniforms but were fully black with a bullet proof vest. There was a hood that hugged their heads tightly and covered everything from the neck up. Their weapons were also concealed but Eddy knew better than to suspect that they weren't loaded. Finally was the mask, each member had a different mask and the one Eddy was looking at was fairly simple one. It was one of those masks that had a happy face and slit eyes. It was purple in contrast to the black and on the forehead was the symbol of the Sun Shadows. The item made Eddy glad that he didn't have someone that creepy looking coming for him.

"I wonder what they could do." Eddy was curious as despite knowing what they will specialize in, he never knew how they fair in an actual battle.

_**One Hour Later: Lion Legion's Base: 4:59 P.M.**_

Eddy was awoken by Edd, having fallen asleep on the way to the base. Eddy rubbed his eyes and gave a short yawn as he looked and saw that everyone was leaving the bus.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked as he stood and cracked his back.

"We made it to the base; Jon went to talk to the gatekeeper. Their boss was willing to allow us entry, but we need to go in, unarmed, to talk to the leader." Edd explained as they made their way to the door.

"Unarmed? I have bad feeling in my gut about this." Eddy said. The two Eds stepped out of the bus and what they saw made them scared. The area they were in was the outside and they saw the Art Institute, now bearing the banners of the Lion's Legion insignia hanging from the roof top and reaching the ground level. The large street they were on was separated by a barbed wire gate that went from the base of the institute to the buildings across the way and another gate the crossed in between the two buildings. Edd remembered from his study of the Chicago streets that this was the old Adams Street. The one thing that did make them fear what they saw was the heads of men and women proudly displayed on stakes lined up against the gate. Some of them had symbols under them.

"Those are the heads of leaders in different factions? Man what are these guys?" One of Brunzo's students said under his breath while the others could only stare in disbelief. The gate that separated them from the base was open and Jon stood with his arms crossed and next to him was a weapon rack that would hold all their weapons. Everyone moved up to put their weapons on the rack, but Jon walked up to Corvo's man and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was he nodded to it and walked back silently to the bus.

Eddy turned back to the others and saw that he was the last one who needed to put his weapons on the rack. The Blaze walked up to rack and with tremendous reluctance started to put his guns on the rack. He kept the yo-yos and just showed the gate keeper and said that it was a toy he bought a while ago. The gate keeper, showing no suspicion of what the yo-yo really was, allowed him to take it. Once he passed he saw that Cori was playing with his own yo-yos in his hands and impressing some of the outside guards.

"Everything is clear; a metal detector is inside so if you still have weapons on you then you will be killed on sight. A guide will come to escort you to our leader once you're inside." The gate keeper said as if he had done it for years.

Jon was the first to head to the wide stairs of the old Art Institute with everyone else following shortly after him. Once they made it to the top they went through the door and saw their guide waiting for them.

"Follow me and no one lags behind." The escort said and started to walk and everyone followed. The metal detector came up and the escort walked around it while Jon went through. Eddy could notice his hand spark with electricity for a split second and the sparks made contact with the metal detector. Everyone else walked through with no problem.

"_Guess he knows about the weapons." _Eddy thought as they continued to walk on.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Their escort stopped in front of a large door, walked in, telling them to wait for a few minutes. Eddy sighed, hoping that this place would look a lot more interesting. The entire museum was the same as it probably was before the Outbreak. All the art was kept in the same spot; the floor was clean, cameras to watch the art was working with a lot more placed for security purposes, guards to protect the base and the art. Save for a few emplaced weapons at the windows, it was just another boring museum. The only thing that really stood out was the door; it looked as if royalty was beyond its gold decoration and eccentric design on the wood.

"Hey Eddy, do you know why we're here in the first place?" Double D's curiosity got the best of him. It was strange for them to visit a base with this much guarding. Usually, Jon, Cori, June, and for a few times, himself would go to a base and ask for some supplies or to sign up as an alliance. For a few times these meetings with well but they were only able to gain an alliance with two minor factions, the Hammertons and Amazonians, only male and only female respectively.

"Just wait Double D, everything will be revealed in due time." Eddy said in an unnaturally relaxed tone. This made Eddward raise his eyebrow at his reply.

Double D was going to press on the matter but was stopped when the door opened and out came three people. One was a red head woman that had black lipstick on her lips and Eddy had to admit that she looked good, especially with her Faction's uniform that showed her curves. One thing that everyone noticed though was that she walked with a proud posture, almost leader like. While most of them checked it off as her just putting a front for them, though Jon stayed a steady eye on her for a little bit before turning back and pushing adjusted his glasses. Next came out two very familiar, bruised and bandaged, men and Eddy quickly hid behind Double D as they walked by.

Double D's confusion increased from before as he looked over his shoulder at his short friend to see his eyes following the two men until they turned the corner.

"Some guys you owe money Eddy?" Double D asked jokingly.

"You can say that." Eddy responded nervously. Double D shook his head at his friend and his gambling loses but didn't want any part in it so turned back to see their guide standing at the door.

"Our leader will now see you." He announced as he stood out of their way as they came in. At the last second Jon said for the two Heavy Shadows and the ones from Kasumi's unit to stay out of here due to the room probably being too crowded with them all in there. They did as told and waited while the rest went in.

The room Jon, Cori, Eddy, Ed, and La walked into was no more than a small office that looked as if the King and Queen of Spain worked here. The walls were red and had some of the most expensive paintings in the museum. The desk, that was a few feet away, had a few picture frames facing the leather chair and a paper weight of a golden lion curling around a blue ball. The table had designs of a diamond pattern engraved in the sleek wood. Hanging in front of the desk was a small banner of Faction's insignia of a golden Cerberus with Lion's head and in each in head separated in three different columns. The head on the left was in black, the head in the middle was of white, and the head on the right was in black.

The last thing to notice of the office was the plain steel door on the left. They all guessed it was the leader's sleeping quarters. It wasn't soon before four big men entered through the main door and went to the corners of the rooms. They were heavily armored and had light machine guns in their heads ready to fire just in case things got heated. Everyone in Jon's group tensed, ready for anything that'll happen. After a few minutes of everyone standing tensed as bones of a mummy the door of the sleeping quarters opened and everyone but the bodyguards turned towards and to see a woman come out.

The leader, as they guessed by her custom white, black, yellow trimmed military officer uniform missing the badges. She had light ginger hair, generous assets, good enough curves and a pretty face. Her tan skin and dark green eyes complimented her looks. She walked liked a leader should, straight, confident and proud. She soon sat down in her chair and put her folded hands on the desk, clearing her throat.

"Hello and welcome to my base. I would've liked it if you called ahead of time instead of popping up at the gate asking for a meeting. So tell me who are you and what do you want?" The leader's voice was soft but bored and irritated.

"My name is Jon B. Capler, leader of the Sun Shadow faction…"Jon was going to continue until she interrupted him.

"Wait, Sun Shadow? One of the new factions…and the one with a member that murdered my men." The four soldiers in the corner get ready to pull the triggers and everyone else was ready to stop them, but Jon.

"Yes that is true, but let's not forgets that this event happened in the Badlands of Chi Town. We all know that there is no law there and that everyone knows the risks if you enter the Badlands." Jon explained and the leader's hand raised and the bodyguards relaxed their hold on their weapons and everyone settled down.

"That is true, but what do you want exactly? Came to show off and start a firefight?" She leaned back in her chair.

"No, in fact I have my lieutenant, Eddy Johnson, the one who committed the act and despite the fact of him being a pain in my ass for a while I would like for you to pay for his assault and for stealing information." Jon didn't want to drag this on and wanted to leave before his men and women are put into danger, he was met with an expected reaction.

"What?! Why should we pay for something that happened in the Badlands? You said it yourself that everyone knows what happens in the Badlands and the risk and so did your soldier!" The leader stood full height in anger but the guards did nothing, this must be her normal attitude.

"I know what I said and my soldiers know what the rules are in the Badlands, but as I recall, once a faction is made disputes between factions can be settled any way as long as it is not in the strongholds or on any government owned land. This little event is between us, the Lion's Legion and the Sun Shadows, two factions. But let's act like civilized people and let me explain." Jon said and the ill-tempered leader sat back down and with gritted teeth, gestured for him to continue.

"Now I want you to know that Eddy, having been kicked out of a bar and in searched of a new one, wandered into the Badlands and being a con artist and very influential of evil things he felt at home. So walking down the Badlands he was suddenly encountered by a four men and after some words a fight broke out. Now as the fight continued my solider was getting beating badly but luckily he remembered a few tricks up his sleeve and was able to win the encounter but the last two that was left pulled out weapons to serious injure or even kill Eddy. So equaling the ground Eddy got his weapons out and they fought but in the process killed the two attackers."

Jon explanation of the event was rather surprising to Eddward, who didn't know that his friend actually did something like that. But even he had to admit that it was the Badlands and even murder was easy to get away with while there, he still worried for his friend because now his head was being lined up with a rifle sight and was being ready to fire, figuratively speaking.

"Hmmm, that story doesn't fit what my men said. They told me just minutes ago that they were attacked by this boy here and they reacted in defense and in the fight that ensued two of their unit was killed, they were knocked out, and we found their bodies of the dead men naked and all their belongings gone." The leader told their story.

"That's a lie, they attacked me first! Sure I may be a suspect but that doesn't add up. I wouldn't just go in a fight unless they attack me first!" Eddy shouted out and was going to go up to the leader if Cori hadn't put his arm in front of him and gave him a stern look.

"Wow, guts considering that I can kill you. But to tell you the truth, I don't care about this little situation at all." This surprised everyone, even the guards, seeming to think that she would go ballistic on Eddy.

"Interesting, will care to inform us? Your faction is known for being have a brute force and would kill people over even the smallest affairs, so why would you let us off so clean?" Jon asked already knowing why but wanting the others to hear. After this it'll be time to prepare.

"Don't act stupid, you know what is going to happen two weeks from now. The Faction Games, usually a faction would have to pay a lot to enter it, but just because I am in a good mood today I'll pay for both of our factions to enter. And you know what else, I'll even bet a million credits that I can destroy your entire faction and put all of your heads on one spike and parade them across the entire city!" Now this made Eddy, Edd, and Cori sweat. La and Jon were the ones unaffected by the threat.

"A million credits? That's an awful lot of money. But I guess we'll have to deal with it huh? So be it, the Sun Shadows accept your challenge of defeating you in the Faction Games for one million credits and our defeat will mean death for us all." Jon was now being looked at by everyone, even the leader, for his dramatic and crazy agreement. His Elites and Lieutenants looked at him with dead eyes as they wondered if he was even qualified for sane.

"Alright then…I would have expected to see you on your knees begging but this is good too. Since everything here is alright and discussed, I suggest you leave before I leave your bodies hanging over my wall with your insides all over the place. See you at your funeral…I mean the Faction Games." The leader gave a cheerful wave signaling for them to leave. Everyone but Jon quickly applied and left the crazy lady to her doings.

Jon simply stared at the smiling lady and she stared back. It was then that Jon decided it was his time to go and started for the door; he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, tell your leader I said I look forward to seeing her at the Faction Games. She didn't hide it well when she walked pass us before we came in. See you…second-in-command." Jon didn't stay to see the smile on her face disappear and the shock that replaced it. She was left there staring at the door in wonder while the guards looked on shocked that their trick was discovered by some new clan leader. It was then that a serious expression came onto her face as she reached down and grabbed a thin gray metal with holes and a button and pressed the button.

"Ma'am, we have some research to do."

"Then get on it." Said a seductive voice that was covering for her anger and irritation of being figured out by Jon. It made the "leader" shiver and hoped that she wasn't that mad of being figured out, especially since she heard the entire conversation.

**I say I did a lot better on this short one. I just hope this leaves me with some more time to write. Should it feel strange for me to feel like I have less and less time to write these chapters, I'll never know! Well this chapter was alright in my opinion though there will be a next chapter.**

**I just thought that this was a good time to end especially with me needing to figure out how this Faction Games idea is going to work out. But besides that, I say for all here that I want you to give me some suggestions of what should be in the Faction Games, it could be anything from hugging to killing to sex and all over the entire subjects, even reading if you want. Just give a few suggestions and I would consider them maybe even add them and then finally give a mention to you, the one who suggested it.**

**See ya in the next, hopefully soon, chapter!**

**The Crisis Begins IV: Preparations Part 1**

**Review now; or cereal will cry!**


	4. The Crisis Begins IV: Preparatation Pt1

**Saying of the chapter: Life is like Gold, it is valuable but only until it is all gone.-The Author**

**Hello everyone and guess what? I'm going to be freshmen! I know what you all are thinking; now we have to wait yearly for any updates!? Yes this is true that I will be freshmen but in truth this hobby of mine is significantly less important and more important than school. To explain I have to tell you that my school that I will be attending is very strict, all students must have over eighty average grades at the end of any semester and I can get a demerit for even slouching in class. Plus the fact of having homework at **_**least **_**three hours each night I must say I chose a good but hard school to go to and I have to focus on studies and I have to say that I will make time for chapters when I can but I need for you to wait or just go. I'm not the only writer out there and I'm pretty sure that there is more great writers out there that need your support so stay or go, or both and just wait for my call when a chapter is up.**

**And with that let's get this chapter started. **

_**The Crisis Begins IV: Preparations Part 1**_

_**With Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. After Training with Callie 5:30 P.M**_

"Man I hate Techlin's girlfriend." Kevin muttered as they left the small townhouse building that Callie and Tech lived in. It wasn't impressive and didn't really stand out but Callie said that Techlin was one of those people that if he got rich he'll just get an apartment instead of a big house. The stairs that led to the sidewalk had a light sheet of snow with shoe prints from those that walked on the steps and that included theirs that made for the sidewalk.

"Come on Kev, you need to stop acting like that, she is willing to take time out of her day to help you, Rolf and me improve so try to be a little more grateful." Nazz scolded the boy and he shrugged to her scolding.

"Yeah, yeah. Right now though I have a small objective to seek out, a really small objective." Rolf and Nazz knew who Kevin was talking of and they were a little curious as well.

"I get what Kevin-boy means as he who is short in height and temper sure made Rolf question why he was mad especially to his friends who did nothing to him." Rolf said.

"So let's check Eddy's favorite hang-out. We can use some hot chocolate after working all this time in the cold." Nazz said.

The two boys agreed and Kevin led way to the Ed's family restaurant, the Coffee Bar. They needed to know what was Eddy's problem as he only got made when something of his is taken, if his friends do something to him that he doesn't like or if Lee is made mad by someone else and due to the last option being dead Kevin could guess that either Ed or Double D did something to him since he was last with them if his memory served right but that was highly unlikely so he chalked it up to someone stealing from the boy.

Half way to their prime destination it was just silence and enjoying their time in the city by just simply walking. Personally to the three, the city felt safe. It was as if nothing can penetrate the walls that protected the citizens day in and day out. It was rather surprising how the origin of the wall came to be and if it wasn't up and this zombie situation never existed all but the high up government would know about it.

Nazz remembers when both Eddward and her got curious as to how the walls that surrounded L.A., Chicago, and Washington went up so quickly and how the army was able to clear the inside of the walls of any Walkers. It was a little surprising but Jon was able to provide them with information knowing that what they would learn would be harmless and won't change a thing. The short but detailed information told the two that the walls were planned by the government since the Cold War and started after the Cuban Missile Crisis.

It was feared by Kennedy of enemy invasion and asked for a funding of millions of dollars for tons of steel to be transported to American to build walls that were located underground and would be raised to keep enemies from invading such areas and to have a fighting chance for the country to win America back. Once the walls were erected the military would move from the outside and do a massive sweep of the city to capture and/or eliminate any threat. This was known as the Wall Scrubber plan.

Now after the sweep the government officials assigned to the job will inform the public of the dire situation and ask for survivors to participate in helping fight the enemy such as soldier training and helping manufacture weapons. An image of both Callie and Dante crossed their minds once they found that snippet of information.

This was how the wall came to be and though it would be questionable of how this was planned and how people thought the wall come to be in their own way, it all worked out find if the happy people in the street and the smiling people in restaurants were example. All this planning took years to plan out and it only took a few months for people to adjust to their new life and start anew. The Month of Change being a prime example for people to start over and for humanity.

It was at this last thought did Nazz realize that they were at the shop and the three entered and saw a bored Ed at the counter and he gave a wave to the three and a small smile as they approach.

_**With Eddy and Edd on the Shadow Bus 6:22 P.M.**_

"Eddy, I just can't get over the fact that you did this." Edd said for the hundred times. Eddy was really annoyed by his smart friend.

"Double D please just shut up! It was in self-defense!" Eddy shouted and everyone, but Edd, ignored him having been used to the lieutenant's loud voice. Eddy decided to move before his headache grew more intense. He heard the apology that Double D send his way but he didn't care at the moment cause he wanted some answers from Jon.

Jon was sitting behind Cori who was the one driving at a slower pace than when they were arriving at the Lion's Legion base. Jon was sitting still as stone as if he was thinking of something. Eddy felt a little disturbed seeing him like that but he needed answers and he had them.

"Hey, Jon," He nodded in response saying he was listening. "I wanna know why you didn't use the bargaining chip, wasn't it going to help us keep out of the trouble we got in?"

"Last minute decision, it was for the best though. They would have changed their tactics completely if they found out we had information on them. But now we have the ultimate weapon against them, we can learn them from the inside out and destroy them." Jon explained.

"I see, so what is the plan?"

"Simple, gather information and build our strength. We are going to be the first of any new Faction to participate in the Games. In an act of throwing us off the Lion's Legion will start to spread the news, people will start to place bets on us as they always do in the Games to the others. They will make marks to see how far we will go and I will have one of our own, unknown to the people he is our own, to place a bet that we will win the Faction Games and this will get everyone excited and start making high bets sure of our defeat."

"This will be the chance for us to gain more than just a million credits, but also a reputation. People will know we are not ones to be trifled with. So know do you see, we simply train, use the information we have, put some people here and there, and wait. I'm sure that we will win." Jon's voice may have been unemotional but Eddy somehow felt a ping of determination in it.

"Fine, just tell me what to do." Eddy asked.

"And don't forget about us, Alpha." Cori said.

"The plan may be well thought out but I still have my doubts. I'm sure with our luck that we'll prevail with minimum scars." La followed suit with Cori.

"Eddy, why do you drag not only Ed and I, but everyone into this?" Eddward said, moving to the seat that Eddy was, though he had a small smile that Eddy returned with a large grin.

"Cause if I go, then everyone goes." The boy said as he leaned back putting his hand behind his head.

"Don't worry sir you can count on all of us." B's soldiers said and Kasumi's and Corvo's followers nodded in response as well.

"That's good this will be our primary mission for now. La, make a call back at base and schedule a clan meeting and tell the rest of the Elites that a private meeting will be held immediately after. We have preparations to make." Jon ordered and the woman nodded, grabbing her phone making the call.

"Listen closely all of you, since you already know what the meeting will entail I have a little job for you all. Recently I have noticed on my walks a few infestations not far from our base and I need you all to clean it up." Jon ordered.

"What, don't we have to prepare? Why are we stuck with cleaning up?" Eddy shouted.

"Cause they annoy me with them attacking me while I try to relax now shut up and do as you are told." Jon said and Eddy grumbly replied with an okay.

The rest of the ride was in a determined silence. They felt that they will win the incoming battles and they had every hope of making that happen.

_**With Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. The Coffee Bar 6:37 P.M.**_

"Well Eddy is an idiot." Kevin said after Ed finished telling the story. They sat on the bar stools on the counter and they saw the customers leaving for the day and for the Bar to be opened as the bouncer they hired, a really buff Latino man wearing pants and a tank top, came in saying hi to Sarah, Ed, and the rest of the kids. On the other side was the siblings known as Ed and Sarah and the curtain that covered the liquor was pulled back to reveal the large collection of alcohol. In front of Nazz, Kevin and Rolf were drinking the last mugs of hot chocolate that the restaurant had. They were half way done.

"Now we know why loud mouth Ed-boy acted so rudely to his companions." Said Rolf.

"Yeah, do you guys know where he went? It seems you guys were the last to see him." Ed asked in worry.

"No, but I think he was heading in the direction of the Badlands." Nazz said.

"Oh, well if he went there then he should be fine, Eddy said that the Badlands was like a second home to him." Ed told the three and they had to agree, the Badlands and Eddy were like a perfectly fitting glove on a hand.

"Now that the pipsqueak is out of the way, when is this bar going to officially open?" Kevin, just like Eddy, came here frequently, though not as much as the short lieutenant, when he wanted to hang with Eddy or if he was thirsty.

"In about twenty minutes." Sarah said after checking the clock on the wall to see 8:43 P.M. Kevin smiled at the answer. But the smile disappeared and everyone was alerted when the door was kicked open the door making the repaired glass shatter to the ground. The alert ended once they saw who was at the door, a very mad Marie who stomped up to Ed and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where is he?" She said in a cold whisper.

"Wh-wh-wh-who?" Ed stuttered out in fear.

"Don't play games with me Ed, where the hell is my Double D?" Marie asked once gain in an ice cold whisper.

"Marie calm down!" Sarah was on a receiving end of a death glare from said girl and that quickly shut her up. Marie returned her glare back to Ed with the sweat coming down heavier.

"I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-kn-know where h-h-h-he is I s-s-s-swear." Ed said and Marie kept her stare on him for a little longer before she closed her eyes and sighed shoving the boy back, Ed was able to catch himself before he hit the glasses bottles of drinks.

"Okay do you _any _of you know where Double D is?" They all shook their heads and Marie was about to leave to go on her search through the city only for all their phones to simultaneously ring and they all checked to see that it was from Base. The content of the message was that a meeting was schedule and for everyone to attend if they could.

"Guess we'll see Double D at the meeting." Kevin said and Marie grunted in response.

"Let Sarah and me get our gear." Ed said as the two ran back calling out to their mom that they needed to go somewhere and will be back soon.

"Where are you going?" The mom shouted back.

"We have a meeting." The two said together.

"Okay hurry back and stay safe."

"Okay!" Now they were geared up. Sarah was dressed differently than her brother as she was smaller than him. She had a bullet proof vest and bullet proof armor that covered her legs and left arm. On her side in a holster was her short mace made of steel and painted silver at the mace's crown and top. The mace chain was black and the butt of the mace was a spiked ball. Under her armor was a black t-shirt with a silver star in the center. Her pants were dark purple with a silver streak on the sides and her boots were a light silver color. She lived up to her name as the Silver Banshee.

"I'll stay behind since this has nothing to do with me." Nazz said as she went to the back to go help out Mrs. Lane

"Alright see ya babe, let's go." Kevin said as all five of them left the Coffee Bar. Kevin was gone with a short kiss before he went as Nazz and the Lane siblings mom waved bye.

_**With Eddy, Edd and the Shadows. 6:50 P.M. **_

The group was now at the base with Cori now parking the armored school bus in the garage with Tony making sure he didn't crash it in the process. While he did that, Jon stood outside with Eddward and Eddy and the rest of the Shadows that came. La left as soon as they parked to let everyone out.

"Now I want you all to go to this designated area and take care of the infestations I told you about. You should be able to know which ones I'm talking about. Double D and Eddy will lead this mission. Good luck and make sure to clean up every last one of them." With that Jon left to go to the meeting. The rest of the Shadows started to gather or some went into the nearby homes to listen to the radio on their personal frequency if they were too lazy to get up and go to the Lunchroom.

"Alright let's hea-"Double D was cut off by a certain voice.

"Double D." A sickly sweet familiar voice said and the said boy turned around very slowly to make sure that his ears were playing tricks on him but Eddy's snickering gave it away. He was met with a very angry Marie face just inches away from him.

"So tell me why did I wake up next to no one in our bedroom?" She asked in the same disturbing tone.

"Well I was called for a mission and-ouch." Double D was cut off by Marie punching his arm and giving him a hug saying she forgives him. She then walked away very happily.

"Aww…I wanted a show." Kevin said with Ed, Sarah, and Rolf behind him and then they noticed Eddy.

"Hey dork heard you got kick out of the bar." A death glare greeted the biker but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, whatever. Just wait Shovel chin you'll see me back there soon enough." Eddy said confidently already knowing how to get the money to pay off his debt. Kevin scoffed at his words and walked pass the boy,Rolf followed shortly after saying hi to Double D and Eddy.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Ed asked.

"On a mission, but you need to go to the meeting so wait up for us when we get back alright?" Eddy asked/ordered.

Ed nodded and made his way to the Lunchroom.

"Now let's go." Double D said before something else happened. They all nodded and they head to their destination. Eddy was still snickering close behind the now frowning boy who could only give guesses why his life was so weird.

_**Site of Infestations. Team 1. Eddy. 7:13 P.M.**_

"Alright guys you ready?" Eddy asked as they hid in an abandon building. He had both of Brunzo's trainees with him, plus one of Kasumi's trainee. Double D had the rest and was looking for a perch for him to snipe on. Eddy glanced out the barely boarded window and the dusty, dirty broken glass to look to the highest point in the neighborhood that was infested with the dead. The place they were in was one of the dozens of three story apartment buildings. This one was in between two buildings the only thing separating them was narrow alley ways and broken, bloody wooden fences.

Eddy remember this place on his visit, it was a nice neighborhood. Now? It had dozens of dead walking around its streets, inside the deserted, destroyed homes of families, small businesses and more homes. All of it a skeleton. The dead groaned starving for their next meal but still had enough energy to chase you a hundred miles without getting tired. Eddy could even see a few special zombies, three Chargers, a pack of Hunters, in the distance he could hear the sound of a Tank.

Finally it was the last group that worried Eddy the most. The Necromorphs. He heard that Peach Creek wasn't the only place that had those things but all over some were even found in L.A. stronghold. It was a scary few weeks but they were to clear them up. They have been popping up everywhere and everyone knew the threat that they possessed. Some even were scared shitless hearing of a zombie that couldn't die with a bullet to the head. But everyone adjusted; Bounty Hunters and mission doings beefed up their weapons and armor just to be on the safe side just in case they encounter these creatures.

Luckily there was only four but who knows, Eddy got all that info from the horde in front of him there could be some at the back, down the street, in the abandoned buildings, who knows how many there truly is outside of the building that they were hiding in.

"Damn it, why are we waiting so long lieutenant? Night is almost here and if we don't hurry they could become even more deadly than they are now." Eddy didn't know why but everyone that joined under Brunzo seemed the most eager to always fight. Eddy turned to the older but less powerful Shadow her eyes holding her excitement and fear mixed into her brown eyes. Her partner was not behind her in that fact, his trigger finger twitching every few seconds.

"Double D needs to find a perch to set up. Once he does you two need to set up those light machine guns on the window and lay down heavy fire on those fuckers while we charge in there. That is the plan and it's that simple. We wait on his first shot, once that sound goes off we start. Since you two obviously need something to keep you occupied just make sure those traps work cause we know that they'll come for you and you need those or you'll die." Eddy whispered the orders to them and they nodded as they went to check them. Kasumi's two trainees sat silently during the exchange waiting patiently like they were trained to do.

The silence surrounded them for good ten-minutes the groaning from the dead becoming feral growls. It was then that a shot was fired and rang throughout the near silent night. Screams of the dead followed. The glass on the windows they were peeking through was broken as light machine guns were set up with bipods. Eddy and the two trainees shot up and jumped out through a third window just as the machine guns started to fire fill the air with the sound of battle, like the fastest drummer in the world was pounding his drum signally the start of battle.

The dead was caught by complete surprise of the light machine guns, many of them plus half the Hunters were mowed down before they could react. The Chargers used their meaty rock-like arms to shield themselves. The Necromorphs only screeched very loudly and started to charge at the gun fire. Eddy was able to easily deal with the first two that tried to climb the buildings, having ran past him and the other two as they hid while the zombies charged. Their arms were the first to go, then their heads'. The two Recon specialists dealt with the others though with a bit more trouble as they hacked and slash at them.

Eddy was right about their weapon being hidden; he could see the Tantos that the two wielded. They handled them with grace and speed as they dodged the attacks and skillfully sliced off the arms, head, and legs. The Blaze also noticed how the two fought, one of them fought with more strength and the other was faster but less powerful. It was pretty cool in the young boys eyes so, being the Eddy they all knew and hated/love, he switched from his submachine gun to his yo-yos. Just as Eddy finished his thoughts the light machine guns stopped followed by the two saying reloading.

"All you two lets charge!" Eddy said gaining the attention of the dead that survived and the more that started to come. _"I knew there was more."_

It was then that a shot was fired and, just as multiple heads lined up for a split second, five fell down dead. This was greeted by surprise stares by everyone, plus Corvo's and the third Kasumi member, who just arrived were stunned by the sight, they were covered in blood saying they fought their way to them.

"Nice shot Double D." Eddy said in the microphone in his ear by clicking on it.

"_T-Thanks."_ Stuttered Double D surprised himself by his feat. This was enough to attract the sound of even more zombies as they too were stunned by this. Soon the shock wore off and the zombies attacked first.

"Shit! Okay everyone let's kill these fuckers." Brunzo's male student called out from the window he and his partner having reloaded and continued there mowing of the dead grass. Eddy and the others watched, waiting for them to finish. This was their current strategy, have those two will mow down a large portion and they and Double D will come and finish up any left and repeat the process. Eddy could still see more and more coming from nearly everywhere even the back. They started to fight back.

Eddy used his yo-yos easily slicing body parts and heads with the range he had. Kasumi's unit of three ran to the backyard to keep them away leaving Eddy and Corvo's man to guard the yard.

"Hey buddy, I know you guys have a silent oath while on the job and everything but can you please tell me your name?" Eddy asked the man as he waited for them to charge his three foot length katana ready to kill and already stained with blood. Now that Eddy thought about it, he didn't notice the shabbard on the man's back. It was weird; he could've sworn he didn't have it on before they went. _"Maybe he picked it up from where he lives?" _Eddy thought.

The man turned his head to his superior to the question he just asked. Instead of talking he turned around and makes lightning fast strikes to the wall and when he was done and turn around he saw that it was Calvin.

"Nice to meet you Calive, I'm Eddy." Eddy greeted and the man nodded already back in his stance. It was at this moment that the machine guns stopped and a grin formed on Eddy as the two charged. Double D immediately shot his sniper rounds that planted into four of the dead brains and taking out more of the special infected. Calvin easily sliced and dice his way through three zombies, but was stopped as another Slicer came and started to put a challenge.

Eddy on the other hand was living up to his nickname. Eddy rolled his yo-yos playfully as he waited for the dozen or so zombies to close in on him a small smile on his face that grew a little more as they came closer and closer. Soon they were more than a few feet away and his smile was almost feral-like. It was then that he stopped playing with his "toys" and swung his right arm in a wide arc, his metal strings glinted in the moonlight and a spray of red stained the ground as they sliced through the heads and bodies of multiple zombies at once. They fell down dead either their head being split open or their rotten brains to show or their entrails messing the ground up. Edd wasn't done as he swung his left arm in an upward wide arc that went over the zombies that were already dead and impaled two zombies before being jerked back to Eddy's hand slicing more zombies heads along the way. In a few short second over fifteen zombies died and the yo-yos came back to Eddy's hand, the blades retracting at the last second.

"Too easy." Eddy had to admit that dead were way easier than living as they don't move so much for him to aim his shots. "Are you done with your group yet Calvin?"

Eddy was greeted with said man slicing a zombie straight down the middle and the halves fell to the side. That was his twelfth kill. The two killings saw that there were no more zombies in sight, the street and sidewalk was now only covered by zombies and their guts. It was nasty as they stepped on the bodies, the squelching and crunching noise disturbing the hell out of Eddy.

"Nice job guys with those LMGs, it looks like we cleared this entire neighborhood!" Eddy said happily. The two on the second floor on the apartment building had to admit, there had to be over sixty zombies now dead on the ground, Hunters, Necropmorphs, Chargers who tried to hold on but failed horribly in the end, and regulars all littered the ground that Calvin and Eddy stood.

"Thanks, boss." The two said as they checked their ammo supply and saw that they were low and had to refill back at base.

"What a mess!" Eddward said as he approached the two, careful to not step on the dead. He grimaced from time to time as he stepped in some, but continued onward anyway till he met up with the other two. Kasumi's group came from the back entrance they were covered in blood just like Corvo was. The only ones clean were Edd, Eddy, and Brunzo's two followers.

"Nice five headshot oneshot Double D!" Eddy called out. Double D blushed at the compliment, but it went back down.

"I was surprised by myself as well. So are yo-" He was interrupted by a loud roar and very familiar roar. They looked and saw it Tanks but there was just more than one, there was about ten of them. It was at this that they all stared slacked jawed at the amount running towards them. Eddy was the first to start backing up, sweat running down him like a river just like everyone else.

"Um…I suggest that everyone…_**RUN!**_" Double D shouted as he hightailed it with Eddy taking the lead. The Shadows followed soon after the two Brunzo team jumped out of the windows and followed behind them all as they ran like hell.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck…" Was the mantra followed by Eddy, Kasumi's trainees, and Brunzo trainees. Corvo was silent by oath and Edd didn't want to curse. The Tanks was hot on them and gaining there roaring and stomping was also attracting more far off hordes that quickly ran behind them or ahead. Double D looked over his shoulder and saw runners.

"Eddy now would be a good time for your quick getaway plans!" Double D said over the noise.

"Thinking of one!" Eddy said as they continued to run through the streets. Abondon Cars were scattered everywhere and they had to get pass them. This only made it worse as the zombie horde just trampled over the vehicles like they were nothing.

"_Shit, come on Eddy, think, think!"_ Eddy thought as he scanned the passing buildings, streets, roads covered with left over cars, sewer holes_. "Sewer holes! That's it!_

"Alright everyone follow me!" Eddy shouted as he gain speed and did a hard turn and everyone followed but just as the last of the Kasumi's unit came she fell down with a scream.

"Miya!" The other two called out as they ran back towards her and knelt by her.

"My ankle sprang! Dammit it hurts!" The girl said, sounding around Eddy and the other Cul-da-Sac kids age.

"Shit we have to go now!" Eddy called out.

"But she can't run!" One of the alright ones said.

"Then let me carry her!" Brunzo male trainee said but stopped by his partner saying that he was already carrying too much weight.

"No, let me!" Eddy said knowing they were pressed on time. He rushed and put the girl around his shoulders before going and opening the sewer pot hole.

"A sewer!?" They all shouted wondering why this was their getaway.

"Do you want to live, jump in!" Eddy shouted no time for arguing on their side.

They all reluctantly jumped in the smelly place and Eddy followed after Edd, the sewer was lighted by the moonlight and once Edd touched the ground he held his hands out for the girl and Eddy dropped her down there into Double D's waiting arms. He followed and closed the sewer entrance leaving them in darkness.

While in the dark they waited with sweat going down their head. They breathed short, shallow breaths, to catch their breath. It was then that they sharply sucked it in as the horde passed over them. The ground rumbling like thunder right at their ears. It seemed like forever before the sound ended as the entire horde passed over them. They breathed.

"Damn, that was unexpected." Eddy said.

"Really?" Miya said sarcastically. No one could see so Eddy decided to take out his phone and go to the flashlight app and it shinned brightly in the dark sewer. Surprisingly the sewers were clear of water just had a bad smell.

Eddy flashed his light to everyone to see that they were sweaty, tired, but safe. The Kasumi girls were supporting their member up on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Eddy asked worriedly.

"Fine, just need to keep off of it anyway." Miya said as her friends helped her.

"Hey what are your names anyway?" Eddy asked out of the blue.

"Why are you interested?" They all asked, but Calvin.

"Can a lieutenant ask for his comrades names, geez!" Eddy through his hand up in the air.

"No, it's just unlike you is all. You only seem to care about your training ever since Lee died." Edd said and saw Eddy cringe.

"I know but come on. I can't ask for their names at least. Time to move on, Double D." Eddy said turning towards Edd and gave him a look that Eddward understood all too well.

"Did you really…" Double D couldn't help the words come out of his mouth.

"Yeah." Eddy had to admit, it was strange. For some weird reason he just stopped caring for Lee's death. Well he couldn't like to himself but he was actually over Lee dieing.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, Lee is the only one for me! I won't give up on her but why do I feel that I already did!?"_ Eddy didn't know why but the words he just said sounded like something he would never say. It was then that Eddy simple looked away and leaned against the wall, the others listening only mildly interested.

"_The hell is going on? No one should just do a one-eighty in just a few minutes what the hell!" _Eddy said as he tried to get a hold of himself. It was then that he chalked it up to nerves, just nerves from being so close to death and escaping it. Yeah, nerves, right?

"Eddy?" He jumped at Edd's voice.

"Oh, uh names, right?" Eddy said with less curiosity than before. He decided think about it later, but he was sure that it was just nerves and being so close to death. He was sure.

"Well I'm Miya Kaka as you already know." Miya said as she sat between her sisters, her right leg up to her chest with her sprang ankle leg out.

"I'm Shell Kaka." The oldest looking and sounding one said.

"Chi Kaka." She sounded younger than Shell but older than Miya.

"Sister?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, orphans. Parents died when the virus hit the suburbs of Chicago. I'm twenty, Chi is sixteen, and Miya is fifteen." Shell gave their ages. They took of their hoods to show their white skin, green eyes, and matching blonde hair, Shell was longer and reaching her neck, Chi was trimmed, and Miya reached her shoulder blades. Though Shell did have older features, and Chi and Miya still looked young and almost like twins.

"Why did all three of you join, I suspect that Shell would join so that she can support you two?" This question came from Eddy.

"I was. I wanted to join so I could get some training so that I could do those missions to get money. It was surprising, I met Alpha right away. He seems cold and harsh, but yet he sounded like he cared for me like a family member. He gave me crazy questions and did some sort of ritual of somesort. He went into detail about what Sun Shadows were all about and all their traditions. To think that this was not just a Faction, but an actual clan. I was shocked. Then he accepted me. I learned about all the rankings and said for me to choose who to train under, I chose Kasumi cause she seemed cool. But for some reason, I felt welcomed, everyone helps out around the Base and don't discourage you. Its amazing. These two brats snuck in one day and Jon spotted them."  
" He was scary!" The two said interrupting their elder sister.

"Jon is like that, popping up out of nowhere." Edd said having nearly gotten used to them, but was still surprised by his sudden appearances.

"Like I was saying, he spotted them and saw they had a Spark of the Shadow, whatever that means. So after explaining he asked if they wanted to join and they said yes. So here we are." She finished with a slight smile. No regrets laced in her voice.

"Nice story." Eddy said as they continued to sit. It took a few more minutes before they all caught their breath and started to walk through the sewer system following Eddy who still had his flashlight on. Shell and Chi were supporting their sister as they trek through the waterless but smelly sewer.

"What about you two back there?" Eddy asked Brunzo's trainees. _"I started this might as well finish it?"_

"Us? Well we've been partners since child hood. I'm Cell and this is Maka." The male, now known as cell. Eddy finally took notice of their features now that their welder's masks weren't covering their faces and was on their side. His skin was a brown, eyes a strange eerie yellow for an African-American. His hair was black and shaved head. He looked around mid to late twenties. The woman, Maka, next to him had light skin and orange colored eyes, again a strange eye color, and her red hair was done in a small ponytail. She looked pretty and cute. She looked like she was in her mid to late twenties as well but younger than the Cell.

"We've lived in Washington D.C. since birth but moved to Chicago on a business opportunity. We have a knack for causing trouble but we sure do know how to beat up some morons or idiots for a fee." Maka stated strongly. Cell chuckled.

"Hired muscle?" Edd, being a close friend of Eddy, was told of how some guys would be hired to beat the crap out of somebody and "teach them a lesson they'll never forget" as he stated in his own words.

"Yeah we ran a good business. The reason why we came to Chicago was to protect a client who was being stalked by someone. It was at this time that the End began, client died, and we just ran and ran. It was then that the walls came up and we were safe. For the next two years it was pretty good, we were still hired muscle and we did our job as anything we could come by, either it be bodyguards, hired muscle, bounces, anything as long as we fought!" Cell said excitedly and Maka agreed soon after with a small cheer as to not make too much noise.

"What about joining this clan?" Miya asked curious of how they became Shadows when they seem like they can handle themselves.

"Well, it's a little humiliating." Cell said looking down and knowing that if his skin was lighter that he would be blushing.

"He got his ass handled by Lieutenant Ed." Maka said. This got some confusion from Eddy and Edd, but it cleared once they knew what they meant.

"Oh so you're the "hired bastard" that Ed told Double D and me about." Eddy said revealing their closeness to Ed.

"I agree with Eddy, Ed said that he got in a fight with a person a few months back. Said that someone was coming for him, but I thought he was making it up." Double D chimed in.

"Oh, yeah we were hired to beat up Ed because he stopped a business opportunity from happening in between criminals and yes we worked for criminals." Maka explained.

"Yeah, we found him and I fought him. Knowing with him being a teen that I'll just have to hit a few time just to scare him away from doing stuff like that. But Ed, he didn't even let me touch as he tossed me around and punched me like I was nothing. He walked away and that was it. Maka was going to join in the fight but instead let Ed go, not worth it since he took me out easily. Then we didn't get paid and we were looking for some more jobs. After a few more jobs we have another one with Ed as our target. We accepted it but it played out differently…" Cell trailed off.

"When they met up again Cell begged for training under him so that he could become stronger like a little wuss. Ed said okay and took us to the base and to Brunzo. A few things later and we joined." Maka finished the tale and everyone couldn't help but laugh at an older man asking Ed for help. The man was now bowing his head in shame as they walked.

It was then that nearly an hour had passed before Eddy said for them to stop under a sewer hole. He asked for a boost and was able to reach the lid and lift it up enough for him to peak. By some strange luck they ended up in the street right in front of the Base.

"Uhh…we reached the base." Eddy said down to them.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yeah, I think God is smiling down on us today guys." Eddy said opening the lid all the way. They handed him Miya first and he laid her down on the ground next to him. Next came Shell and Chi, Edd, Maka and Cell, and finally Calvin. Eddy closed the lid after the assassin.

"Okay everyone me and Eddy will go make a report to Eddy. You all go on home. Have a good night and stay safe." Double D said and the Shadows had to admit that they were tired. So they followed behind them as Eddy yelled at the gate keep to open and he or she complied as the entrance opened and they all walked in. They all separted to their rooms across the Base. The three sisters going down the street ahead, Cell and Maka making a right and Calvin started to scale the nearest building.

"Weird." Was the only two's response to the man's actions.

"Come on lets go see Jon." Eddy said and Double D nodded. They continued on to Jon's office.

**That is it for now. Wow this took a long time to write didn't it.**

**Again sorry for these long ass updates but life gets in a way, especially when your nieces and nephews end up breaking the charger to your laptop and you need to borrow one from my sister every few days. Well nothing much to say but the next chapter.**

**Betrayal Arc: Preparations for Live-or-Die Battle Begins.**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
